BLEACHed Black: Book 2 The Vengeance
by moonfangpiercerofheaven
Summary: They thougtht it was over. They thought they were all gone...They were wrong. Next in the BLEACHed Black series. Sequel to 'The Arival' Ichiruki, spoilers.
1. To kill a Mockingberry

_Never have I seen him cry_

_Not when his family was lying in their own blood all around him_

_Not when he stood before the monster that took the life of his mother_

_Not when he faced impossible odds with no hope of victory_

_Never…have I seen him cry_

*********************************************************************************************************************

The spear before her burst into flame. Her eyes widened as the flame took on a shape. Wings sprouted from its pole, and a giant eagles head spouted from the spearhead. She stared in awe as the fiery phoenix flew before her. The flames licked at her suspended body. She knew now that her time had come. It was time for her to die.

Yet she showed no fear. She gazed at the phoenix in acceptance.

_I am not afraid…I have lived a good life…_

The spear flew before her, unmoving except for the constant beating of its wings.

_I was blessed…by meeting Renji and all the others…By brother Byakuyas adoption…By the guidance of Kaien…And finally. _

Her chest started to get somewhat tight. Her breathing became almost jagged.

_By Ichigo's attempt to rescue me…_

She closed her eyes and looked down.

_This is not suffering…This is not pain…I have no regrets… My heart leaves nothing behind…_

Two eyes opened on the phoenix. It looked right at her.

Renji and her deceased friends from the Rukongai flashed through her mind.

_Thank you…_

Next came all her friends from the human world. Orihime, Chad, and Uryu.

_Thank you…_

Her brother entered her mind.

_Thank you…_

She knew it was coming. She wanted it to stay away. But it didn't. Every memory of her time with Ichigo entered and flooded her mind. Emotions that she had just recently locked away again came filled her. She couldn't help it, a single tear fell down the side of her face. Her face suddenly filled with sadness…

…_farewell…_

The bird suddenly raised its head. It stared at her. She closed her eyes. All hope of facing death with dignity abandoned. She heard the spear roar. She felt the flames get hotter as the phoenix charged at her.

_**BRRRGGG!!!**_

She heard the giant crash. Yet she was not dead. She could still feel the flames heat. Yet she was not dead.

She slowly opened her eyes. She caught a glimpse of a brown mantle flowing in the wind. Her eyes shot open, and she saw the last person she expected to see.

He smirked at her.

"Hey," He said casually. She gasped.

"Ichigo…" She whispered.

"Hey…" She stared at him. Why was he here?

"Hey!" She stared in amazement. Her face filled with all kinds of emotions.

_It's…Ichigo…_

"HEY!!!" Rukia's eyes shot open. She bolted upright. The sheets of the bed fell down to her waist. She looked around, confused. Suddenly she remembered where she was. She was in Karin and Yuzu's room in the Kurosaki household. She placed a hand to her forehead. She was sweating slightly.

_Just a dream…a dream of the past…_

"About time you woke up," A voice said. Rukia looked to her side. Ichigo Kurosaki was leaning against the wall, frowning.

"What's with you?" He asked, "You don't normally sleep in like this. After all you're supposed to wake _me_ up, not the other way around," She scowled.

"Since when did that become my job?" She asked.

_It's true though. Lazy ass never wants to get out of his bed. _

He smirked at her.

"Since my dad's out for the weekend. Usually he wakes me up,"

"Here's an idea, get an alarm clock," He smiled, he pushed away from the wall and sat down next to Rukia. He leaned in close.

"I guess I could do that…but I kinda enjoy being woken by you. You're gentler than my dad…if only slightly…" She blushed. He smirked at her and quickly kissed her. It only lasted a second, but it was enough for Rukia's stomach to start fluttering. She pulled away from her boyfriend.

"Alright fine," She sighed, but still smiling, "I'm up…now get out, I have to get changed," She told him. He nodded.

"Yeah, but remember we're supposed to meet Urahara in an hour," Rukia raised her eyebrow.

"I thought we were going at noon." Ichigo frowned.

"Maybe you're the one who needs an alarm clock," He tossed the clock on Yuzu's desk to her. She caught it. Her mouth dropped as she caught the time.

"Eleven!" She cried. She looked up at Ichigo. He smirked at her.

"Morning sleeping beauty," He smirked. She glared at him.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" She shouted at him. He shrugged.

"No reason," Yuzu's clock collided with the side of his head. He rubbed his head and glared at her.

"The hell!?" He shouted at her.

"I haven't even gotten ready yet! Now we're going to be late!" She retorted.

"It's takes you over an hour to get ready? Oh-wait…sorry, forgot who I was talking to…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo ran out of the room as various objects were thrown at him. He ran down the hall and heard the door slam behind him. He slowed down. After minute he smiled softly.

_Some things never change…_

He entered the kitchen. Yuzu was at the stove, making eggs. Karin was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. Yuzu turned around as she heard someone enter the room.

"Good morning Ichigo!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey," he replied. He sat down at the table. Karin looked over at him.

"You know, since dad was gone for the weekend I was worried that this house was going to be too quite. Looks like I won't have to worry about that though," Ichigo shrugged. Yuzu walked over to the table, she placed some eggs before him.

"Seriously Ichigo," She said to him, "Should you two really fight like that? She is your girlfriend after all," Ichigo somewhat blushed.

"Aw let em at it Yuzu," Karin said, "It's just his way of expressing love. Just look at how he treats dad,"

"You don't think they'll start physically fighting do you?" Yuzu asked Karin. Ichigo sweat-dropped.

_Think it's a little late to be saying that…_

O-well…All their fights were just duels. And they never intentionally hurt each other…Well, maybe Rukia did. But it's nothing he couldn't take.

Ichigo glanced at the clock.

_Time to get going._

He stood up.

"We've got to get going," He told his sisters.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"We just have to go someplace for a while, we'll be back soon," Ichigo replied. He went over to the cupboard and pulled out a muffin. Rukia entered the room. She was wearing a simple blue dress, one that she wore often. Ichigo tossed the muffin over to her. She caught it and started eating. They both headed for the door.

"See you later," Ichigo called back to his sisters as he opened the door.

"Mbfyy," Rukia said through a mouthful of food. She closed the door behind them.

Yuzu stared at the closed door.

"Where do you think, they're going?" She asked. Karin rested her head on her hand. A sly smile came across her face.

"Hmmm…" She hummed. Yuzu looked over at her.

"Karin?" She smiled and went back to her paper.

"Oh- It nothing, they'll probably be back in a while," Yuzu looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"It's nothing,"

"Wha?! Karin!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note: I'm back. Due to popular request, here is the sequel. As for this chapter…I think that was the most boring chapter I've ever wrote. Don't worry though, It gets real good, real fast.** **I just had to establish a few things. Oh yeah, this takes place about a month or so after the first book. **


	2. It's a Party, isn't it?

"Ready!" A red haired kid shouted eagerly. He was standing in front of an old looking shop. A sign over the entrance said 'Urahara Shoten'.

"Let's go! Jan! Ken! Poi!" He flung his hand outward. A timid looking black haired girl around the same size did the same. They looked at each other's hands. The boys hands was clenched into a fist and the girls was hand was laid out flat. The boy gaped and his eye twitched. The girl smiled.

"Paper covers rock. I win again Jinta." She said to him. Jinta clenched his teeth and balled his fists. He waved his arms frantically.

"No way! Not yet Ururu! It's not over yet," Ururu's face fell.

"But you've lost seven times already. You have to sweep, that was the deal," She held out the broom. Jinta scowled and grabbed it away from her.

"Those were just practice! This one's for real!" He protested.

"But Jinta…!"

"No buts!" For further persuasion, Jinta brought back the broom, intending to hit Ururu. Jinta's eyebrows rose when his broom smacked into something, something that let out a stream of curses. Jinta turned around.

"Hmm?"

Ichigo Kurosaki was standing behind him, rubbing his head. Rukia Kuchiki was standing next to him, shaking her head.

"Damn it! That hurt!" Ichigo growled. Jinta frowned and lowered his broom.

"Oh, it's just you spiky head," Ichigo scowled.

"Arg! Watch where you swing that thing!" Jinta smirked.

"What's wrong? It's just a broom, no need to cry about it. Does the strawberry need his mommy?" Ichigo grabbed the broom and pulled it up, along with Jinta.

"Don't make me kill you," Ichigo growled to the dangling Jinta. Suddenly an elbow crashed into Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo doubled over and dropped Jinta.

"Stop embarrassing yourself Ichigo," Rukia told him, placing her arm back at her side. Ichigo snarled and looked up from the ground. Jinta smirked and stuck his tongue out at him. Ichigo clenched his fists and his teeth.

"Why you little…"

"Well! Look who's here!" A voice suddenly said. Everyone looked over to the entrance. Kisuke Urahara was standing there, smiling cheerfully and waving his fan.

"Please come inside! I already have tea ready!" He turned around and walked back into the shop. Rukia and Ururu followed him. Ichigo and Jinta glared at each other one last time and followed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's this about Urahara?" Ichigo asked. Tessai entered the room and placed tea on the table. Rukia took a cup and began to sip her tea, but she was still obviously curious as well. Urahara opened his fan and waved it in front of his face.

"Well, first. I wanted to ask how you both are doing," The couple stared at him.

"What?" Urahara asked.

"You...want to know how _we're_ doing?" Ichigo asked slowly. Urahara looked confused.

"Sure! What, do you think I don't care about you?" The two glared at him.

"You're the one put the Hogyoku inside my body," Rukia told him.

"And you're the one who cut my chain of fate and almost turned me into a hollow," Ichigo added. Urahara frowned and waved his hand in front of his face.

"That doesn't mean I don't care about your well being," He told them. Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed a cup of tea.

"We're fine. Things are starting to get back to normal." Ichigo said. Rukia started to nod but she sneezed instead. Urahara nodded.

"Same for the Soul Society, They've just finished rebuilding. And they seem to have gotten back to their former strength."

"That's good, but that's not the reason you called us here, is it?" Rukia asked. Urahara shook his head.

"No, I also wanted to tell you, the Soul Society recently contacted me, they asked me to deliver a message concerning Miss. Kuchiki." Rukia set down her tea and looked at Urahara. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What's it about?" Ichigo asked for Rukia. Urahara looked over at him.

"Well, as you know, Miss Kuchiki is a noble. And for hundreds of years, there has been an annual gathering in the Soul Society. People of high importance there are invited, such as Captains, Lieutenants, Central-Forty Six members, and of course, the four great noble clans. Since Miss Kuchiki is a part of one of those clans, she is expected to attend."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about those," Rukia said, then she suddenly sniffed and sneezed again. Ichigo glanced at her and then looked back at Urahara.

"So what's this gathering?" He asked. Urahara placed his fan in front of his face.

"It would be the equivalent of this worlds political gatherings," The shopkeeper told him. Ichigo cocked his head.

"Do I have to go to this thing?" He asked. Urahara shook his head.

"No, while you may be famous in the Soul Society, you really don't have any official rank. The message they gave me concerning you is, 'The Substitute Soul Reaper will not be expected to attend," Ichigo sweat dropped.

_They make it sound like they don't want me to come._

"So when is this thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Three days," Urahara answered him. Ichigo sighed. Urahara grinned cheerfully.

"Don't worry Ichigo! You're girlfriend will be back before you know it! Besides, you still have three days and nights before to spend with each other before she leaves!"

"I don't even want to think about what you mean by that," Ichigo growled. He got up and headed for the door.

"Let's go," He said as he passed Rukia. Rukia followed him, glaring at Urahara as she left. Urahara raised his eyebrows and watched as they slammed the door.

"Hmm…I thought young people were all about having…"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled from the other side of the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rukia and Ichigo walked side by side toward the Kurosaki household. Rukia looked up at Ichigo. He was facing forward, his normal scowl seemed a little more angry.

"Hey, Ichigo," She called him. He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"You're okay with me going, aren't you?" He frowned and looked forward again.

"You…seem to get into trouble every time you go there alone,"

"What!?" She said in fake surprise, "Don't tell me you're worried about me!?" He scowled.

"Yeah right!? I just don't want to have to go through the trouble of saving you again,"

_Translation, yes he is._

She smiled at him. He saw her and his face softened somewhat.

"Don't worry, it's not a battle, it's not even a mission. I'll be fine." She grabbed his hand. He didn't pull away.

"It's only for a day. I'll be fine," She told him softly. He looked at her for a minute, then smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." Rukia smiled and nodded. They continued to walk. After a couple minutes of walking, they arrived back home. They were a few feet away from the front door when they heard it.

"My Son! I have returned!" Something slammed into Ichigo, tearing him away from Rukia. Ichigo skidded across the ground. He got back up growling.

"Damn it Old man! You're back early!" Isshin Kuroskai made a heroic pose.

"Early? Not true! I have been away for far too long. Now I must test you to make sure you haven't gotten any weaker!"

"Weaker!? It's been two days!" This logic did not stop Isshin from jumping at his son. Ichigo raised his foot. Isshin's face collided with it. Ichigo lowered his foot. Isshin fell to the ground, nose bent and cross-eyed.

"Nice…kick…"Isshin moaned. Ichigo growled again and walked back toward Rukia.

"Hurry," He said. Grabbing her hand he quickly pulled her into the house. As soon as they were both inside he grabbed the door handle.

"My son! Wait for…!"

**SLAM!**

Isshin rammed face first into a closed door. Ichigo quickly locked it. Then he turned around and acted like nothing happened.

"Hey Karin, Yuzu, we're home!" He called to the house. They walked into the living room. Karin was sitting on the couch watching T.V. She looked away from it as the two entered the room.

"Hey guys," She greeted them.

"Hello Karin," Rukia greeted. She nodded and went back to watching. Yuzu came into the room. She was wearing an apron and carrying a broom.

"Hey Ichigo, Rukia! You're back! Hey, I thought I heard dad, Is he home?"

"No," Ichigo said quickly. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Ichigo locked him out," She told Ichigo's sister. Ichigo glared her. Yuzu quickly went to let in her father.

"I'm going up to my room," Ichigo announced. He began to walk upstairs. Rukia waited for a second and then followed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo flopped down on his bed. He sighed and placed his hands behind his head. Rukia entered the room a few moments later. He glanced at her.

"What're you doing?" He asked. Rukia sat down on the bed beside him.

"What? Can't I spend some time with my boyfriend?" Ichigo smiled and sat up.

"Usually you're idea of 'quality time' involves beating me," Rukia sniffed and looked away.

"Well you deserve it most of the time,"

_Most of the time? She does it for fun sometimes?_

Suddenly she whipped her forehead.

"Why is this house so hot?" She asked. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What're you talking about? It's like seventy degrees," Rukia suddenly sneezed. Ichigo frowned and leaned forward.

"You've been doing that a lot lately, are you okay?" Rukia frowned.

"Well, actually, I have been felling a little off lately," Ichigo placed a hand on her cheek. She blushed an pulled away.

"W-what are you doing!?" She stuttered. Ichigo growled.

"Relax, Would you?" He again, placed a hand on her cheek. This time she didn't move away.

_She feels a little warm. Could she be…?_

He moved his hand to her forehead. He suddenly frowned and leaned back.

"Damn…" he said. Rukia Kuchiki had gotten sick.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- Yeah, yeah, I know some of you are going "Where's the action Moonpiercer!? Usually you can't go two chapters without someone killing someone!" Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Everything in this chapter was important. The party is important to the story, as is Rukia getting sick. So please bear with me for a little while. Thanks and please Review. **


	3. Say Awww!

Rukia blushed slightly as Ichigo ran his hand over her forehead. Suddenly he frowned and leaned back. Rukia found that she immediately missed the warmth his hand had given.

"Damn," Ichigo cursed. Rukia cocked her head.

_Damn? What's he talking about. I just feel a little warm._

"What?" She asked.

"Rukia, It looks like your sick," He told her.

"Sick…?" She stated.

"Yeah, you know…ill," She nodded.

_Oh…So that's why I feel like this…_

Rukia had been sick before. However…

"So…what do I do?" She asked him.

_I have never been ill in this world before. _

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? What do you mean 'what do I do?' Don't you get sick in the Soul Society?" He asked her. Rukia thought for a minute.

"Occasionally, But if anyone ever gets ill, they just go to squad four. They'll get rid of the illness in no time," Ichigo sighed.

"Well, here we can't really do that here. What you have to do is rest," He explained.

"Rest?"

_That's it?_

She asked, "For how long?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Until you get better," He told her.

"How long will that take?" Ichigo sweat dropped.

_It's like talking to an eight year old._

"I don't know, A couple days?"

"You expect me to sit around and do nothing for a few _days_!?" Another sweat drop joined the first.

_Scratch that, a four year old._

"Look, You don't have much of a choice. That's what people in this world do when they get sick,"

"Well, I'm not from this world. I'll go see Urahara," She began to get up, "Maybe he can do something,"

"Oh no!" Ichigo said. He grabbed her and pushed her back onto the bed, "You're staying here! You're getting better the normal way," Rukia glared at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why can't I go!?" She asked. She struggled to get up, but Ichigo held her wrists and forced her to lie down. He then kneeled over her to stop her from getting up.

"Two reasons. One, Urahara is not medically trained, all he has are a bunch of freaky pills that heal wounds. Not what we need here. And two, I wouldn't trust my _own_, much less _you're_ health to him." Rukia supposed she should feel flattered at that, but she was too angry to be.

"Let me up Ichigo! I'll go see Orihime then!" She placed her foot on Ichigo's chest and pushed up. Ichigo in turn, pushed back down.

"Orihime's powers don't fix things like this!" Ichigo retorted, "And running around is only going to make you feel worse!"

"Let go Ichigo! I'll be fine!"

"No! You won't!"

They continued to fight for another minute. Rukia trying to get up, and Ichigo trying to push her back down.

"I'm going to kill you Ichigo!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do!" The two were so into their shouting match they didn't hear the door open. It took a couple of seconds for them to realize they weren't alone anymore. They stopped shouting immediately as they realized this. They slowly turned their heads. Isshin was standing there, eyebrows raised. The tow frowned and then immediately turned red as they realized what position they were in. Isshin's face suddenly burst into an annoying grin.

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**CRASH!!!  
**_Yuzu stopped her vacuuming when she heard the noise. She hurriedly ran down the hall to see what had made the noise. She turned the corner…to find Isshin slumped against the wall outside Ichigo's room…unconscious.

"Dad?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo dusted off his hands. He turned away from his door to face Rukia.

"Look Rukia, I know it must suck and everything, but there isn't another way. No one likes getting sick, but you just have to deal with it," She huffed and looked away, but she wasn't ignoring him. Ichigo turned around and headed back toward his door.

"Just wait here, I'm going to get a few things." He opened his door and closed it behind him. He noticed the absence of his unconscious father.

_Yuzu must have heard the crash he made when he hit the wall…_

He shrugged as he made his way down to the clinic.

_The farther away from my room…the better_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia watched the closed door. She knew Ichigo was just trying to help.

_Maybe I should just trust him with this…his father is after all a doctor…I think…_

She knew Ichigo would always do what's best for her. She blushed a little at the thought.

_I guess just resting wouldn't be so bad…If he's taking care of me…_

She suddenly sneezed. She frowned as she realized she was rubbing her hands over her arms for warmth.

_Ahg! Just a minute ago I was burning up. Now I'm freezing!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo entered the room a few minutes later. His eyes widened as he saw Rukia, eyes closed, cuddled up in the blanket on his bed. Then he frowned.

_She's cold now? Aw, don't tell me she's got the…_

He went over and sat on the bed. Rukia opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Ichigo… It's really cold now." She told him. Ichigo nodded and handed her a thermometer. She took it, but looked at him quizzically.

"Put it in your mouth, under the tongue." She did as she was told. Ichigo was grateful for that.

_Looks like she doesn't feel like arguing. But is that good or bad?_

Ichigo waited for a minute as the thermometer took her temperature. After a few moments he took it out of her mouth. He cursed when he saw the results.

"Shit," He said. Rukia looked over at him.

"What?" They both frowned at how hoarse her voice sounded. Ichigo's eye twitched.

_Maybe we shouldn't have been wrestling around earlier…_

"What?" Rukia repeated. Ichigo whipped off the thermometer.

"You got the flu, Rukia," He told her.

"The flu…I've heard about that. Some kids at school have gotten it," Ichigo nodded.

_It makes sense...Because she's from the Soul Society she hasn't had any sort of vaccinations or anything. It's a miracle she hasn't gotten sick before. _

"Yeah, so what you need to do is just sit here and rest. And here take this." He took some medicine from a bottle and poured about a teaspoon of it in a small cup. Rukia took it and drank it….and immediately spit it out all over Ichigo…

Ichigo's eye twitched and his fists clenched and unclenched.

_You don't hit sick people…you don't hit sick people…_

"Yuck!" Rukia spat. Ichigo growled.

"Look, I know it tastes horrible, but it'll make you feel better." He gave her some more medicine, and just as a precaution, stepped away from the girl. Rukia drank the medicine and managed to force it down.

"Yuck," She repeated. Suddenly her eye's started dropping.

"I…kinda feel tired, actually." Ichigo nodded.

"Lay down and go to sleep," He said. She nodded. Ichigo gently laid her down on his bed. She closed her eyes as her head hit the pillow.

"Hey, Ichigo…Sorry for yelling at you earlier," Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

_She's apologizing? She must really be sick._

But he didn't say that aloud. He simply bent down and kissed her forehead, showing a gentle side of him that no one but Rukia saw.

"Don't worry about it. Just rest," He patted her head and left the room, letting her get some sleep. He thought as he walked down the stairs.

_I should go to Urahara's, he may not be medically trained, but he might have some special Soul Reaper medicine or something. _

Ichigo entered the living room. Isshin suddenly bounced off the couch when he saw his son!

"Ichigo! There you are my son! Wait! Where's my dear Rukia!" His eyes widened, "Is she still in your room. My son! You don't just leave a woman after doing something like that!" Ichigo's foot smashed into Isshin's face and slammed it into the wall. Something cracked, whether it was the wall or Isshin's skull Ichigo didn't know.

"Shut up you old pervert! Nothing happened!" He shouted at the unconscious man. His father slumped to the floor. Karin entered the room. She glanced at her father and looked at Ichigo

"Nice, what'd he do?" Ichigo growled.

"Just being an idiot." He turned around. "Rukia's sick, so I'm going to get something for her, Keep _him _away from my room." Karin nodded. Ichigo waved to her and headed out the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Oh! Ichigo! You're back! Did you forget something?" Urahara cheerfully asked. He was sitting in the back of the store. Ichigo frowned as he walked over to him.

"Rukia's sick. She's got the flu," He told him.

"Oh…that's too bad. But never fear! She is a loyal customer, so I shall do everything in my power to help her get better,"

"Do you have any special medicine or anything?" Ichigo asked. Urahara frowned and thought.

"Hmmm…I'm afraid not. However, I can order some from the Soul Society, I'm sure Squad four would have something like that,"

"Order?" Ichigo mocked. Urahara smiled and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Why of course! Ichigo! You aren't suggesting that my business ventures may be illegal are you!?"

"I _know_ that half the stuff you do is illegal, but if you can get the medicine I'm fine with that," He said. Urahara smiled.

"I knew you would be. It could be here In about five days, Until then, Just have Miss Kuchiki rest. The gigai she's in functions as a normal human body so rest is the best thing for her right now."

"Yeah, thanks Urahara," Ichigo said.

"Why of course Ichigo, and because Miss Kuchiki is a valued customer I will give this you the medicine for only…"Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him, "…free of charge," Urahara quickly finished. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, thanks again," He got up and headed for the exit, "I'll be back when you get the medicine," He reached the door but stopped when Urahara called him.

"Ichigo…" Ichigo stopped. Urahara was talking in a serious tone. He turned around. Urahara was looking at him.

"That gathering that takes place three days from now…It is one of the most important events in the Soul Society…The Soul Society will not accept any excuses…Miss Kuchiki _will_ be expected to be there. If she is not…It is a great possibility she will be relieved from her duties as a Soul Reaper." Ichigo scowled.

_Shit, this just keeps getting better and better._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors note: You kinda see where I'm going with this? Trust me, You guys are gonna love what I do next. And don't worry, the beloved demons will show up soon enough, Ha! Becha can't guess where! Anyway! Please review. **


	4. Freaky Friday

"Hey, Rukia, wake up." Ichigo gently shook Rukia's shoulder. She was sleeping in her bed, still recovering from the flu. It had been three days since Ichigo had gone to see Urahara. Three days…that meant Rukia was due to be in the Soul Society soon, tonight in fact. And well…Ichigo looked at the pale and slightly shaky form before him.

_There's no way she can go. Not a chance in hell, she can barely stay conscious. Screw the consequences! She wouldn't last five minutes out of the house!_

Ichigo gently shook Rukia's shoulder again.

"Rukia…" This time the small Soul Reaper opened her eyes. Her usually shining blue eyes were looking rather dull. She was really sick.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered hoarsely.

"Here," Ichigo held out some soup he had made, "You need to eat something," She nodded slowly and sat up. She took the soup from Ichigo. Blowing on it slightly, she began to eat.

"How're you feeling?" Ichigo asked. Rukia swallowed some of the broth.

"Like I got hit by truck," She answered. Ichigo nodded sympathetically.

"Urahara said he'd get some medicine from the Soul Society for you, It should be here in a day or two," Rukia shook her head.

"You can tell him to cancel his order. I'll just get some help when I go there tonight," Ichigo's eye twitched and he almost fell off the bed. But he soon righted himself.

"Excuse me!" He exclaimed. Rukia looked at him like he was stupid. And considering how she looked that was quite a feat.

_Don't tell me she thinks she's…._

"I said I'd get some when I go to the Soul Society tonight. You know, for the party," Ichigo waved his hands in cross motions.

"Hell no! You're staying here!"

"What!" She shouted. Then her face grimaced. Her throat hurt pretty bad. Ichigo scowled at her.

"Look at yourself, you probably can't even stand." He told her. She glared at him.

"Of course I can, I'm a Soul Reaper, a stupid illness can't stop me," Ichigo watched, amazed, as she actually got out of her bed. She stood on the floor, her legs shaking slightly, but still standing….sort of…

"See," She said to him arrogantly. Ichigo frowned.

_This isn't going to end well…_

Sure enough, Rukia suddenly started waving back and forth. She hurriedly grabbed the edge of the bed to balance herself. She placed her other hand on her head.

"Ugh…I feel dizzy." She mumbled. Ichigo shook his head.

"Well what did you expect? Look at yourself, you're paler than your Zanpakuto." Ichigo went over to her. She protested slightly as he picked her up and set her back into bed.

"Ichigo! I have to go!" She said to him.

"And I said no! You're staying here if I have to tie you to the bed!" He retorted.

"Fool! Don't you know what could happen if I don't show up!" She shouted at him, voice still hoarse. Ichigo fell silent and he looked at the ground.

"…Yeah…Urahara told me…" He sat down on the edge of her bed. Rukia looked at him softly. She crawled over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then you know why I have to go…Ichigo…" She looked away, "I…I don't want' to be separated from you…" She blushed, it was pretty evident considering how pale she was. Ichigo saw it and smiled softly. He grabbed her hand, which was freezing cold. He rubbed his hand over it, warming it up. He did that for a few minutes, not saying anything. Finally…

"…Do you really think you can handle it...?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"I'm a Soul Reaper…" She repeated. He smiled.

"Fine…I'll let you…" He looked at her. Rukia's eyes widened for a minute, then she smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you. And don't worry, I'll be fine." Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, Yeah…But I want you to have some of this first," He went to Karin's desk and picked up a glass and some medicine. He poured some into the glass and handed it to her.

"It'll help a bit," He said. Rukia nodded.

"Okay," She agreed. She took the glass and downed it. She grimaced at the taste, then looked at Ichigo.

"Happy?" Ichigo shook his head.

"You're such a pain in the ass," He said. Rukia smiled.

"Yeah, I know…Now get out. I have to get ready." Ichigo nodded and left the room. He frowned as he headed down the stairs.

_This had better work out_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo yawned and turned off the T.V. It was six o-clock, and he hadn't heard a peep out of Rukia. He and Rukia were alone in the house. Isshin had dragged the girls to the movies. Ichigo scowled as he remembered the last thing his father had said.

"_Now we'll be back at eight. Remember Eight! Just telling you this so the girls don't walk in on anything I don't want them to see yet!"_

Ichigo looked over at cracked door.

_Lucky bastard, the door got in the way. _

Ichigo suddenly frowned.

_It's awfully quite up there._

Ichigo got up and stretched. Then he headed up the stairs to check up on his girlfriend. When he reached her room he knocked.

"Hey, Rukia," No one answered. He pressed his ear up against the door. Not a sound came from the other side of the door. He tested the door, it wasn't locked. Opening the door he stepped into the room. His eyebrows rose at what he saw. Rukia was collapsed on the floor, fast asleep. Her Soul Candy was clenched in her hand. He stared at the sleeping form of his friend. Then he walked over to Karin's desk and picked something up.

"Side effects may include drowsiness" He read. He glanced over the medicine bottle in his hand.

"Serving size…one tablespoon," Ichigo thought back, he might have given her a _little_ more than that. He looked back over at Rukia and smirked.

"Opps,"

He went over and picked Rukia up. He set her down on her bed and tucked her in. He frowned as left the room.

_Well, she's taken care of. Now I gotta deal with this party problem. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Urahara! Open up!" Ichigo pounded on the shopkeepers door. After a few moments the door was lifted up. Jinta glared at him.

"What's the big idea! We're closed today!" Ichigo ignored the kid and stepped inside.

"Ichigo, you're back!" Urahara said cheerfully as he stepped into the room, "What can I do for you?" Ichigo looked over at him.

"I've got a problem," He confessed. Urahara looked at him from under his hat.

"Does it concern Ms Kuchiki's health?" Urahara asked. Ichigo nodded.

"She's supposed to be in the Soul Society tonight, but there's no way she would be able to last five minutes in the condition she's in," Urahara pulled his hat over his eyes.

"I see…"

"Do you think I could go there, and, you know…explain that she's too sick to go?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm afraid not my friend. Disease is no problem in the Soul Society. They wouldn't understand,"

"That's freakin stupid!" Urahara sat down, his feet hanging off the platform in the back of the shop.

"This gathering has been going on for hundreds of years, No noble, Captain, or Central Forty Six member has ever been excused from it."

"It's just a freaking party!"

"It's a tradition. And to Central Forty Six, tradition is law," Urahara reminded Ichigo, "this gathering is very important to the Soul Society. It strengthens the bond between the Military force of the Soul Society, the Soul Reapers, and the government of the Soul Society, Central Forty Six. Miss Kuchiki is both a noble and a Soul Reaper, her presence there is very important. Think about it, After that incident with Aizen, and latter with the demons, the trust between Central Forty Six and The Soul Reapers is shaky at best. Central Forty six blames the Soul Reapers for what happened with Aizen. And the Soul Reapers can't help but have their faith shaken in Central Forty Six after they found out about the banishment of Kagai Hitokage, a Soul Reaper who later became the Demon leader and almost whipped out the Soul Reapers. That's why they can't afford to have someone like Miss Kuchiki not be present. Nobles are highly respected by Central Forty Six. And Miss Kuchiki's involvement in both the war with Aizen and the Demon war makes her highly respected by the Soul Reapers. If Miss Kuchiki is present at that gathering, it could greatly help restore the trust between Central Forty Six and the Soul Reapers." Ichigo said nothing. What Urahara said made sense. But still…

"But she can't go…It's not that I don't want her to…It's that she's physically incapable of going," Urahara nodded.

"It would appear so," Ichigo scowled.

"Isn't there something we can do?" He asked Urahara desperately. For the first time sense Urahara had walked in the room, he smiled.

"Of course there is! But I warn you, it will be underhanded, unethical, and no doubt you find it unusual!" Ichigo frowned.

"Right now I don't care. I can't have her taken away from me," Ichigo said determined.

"Why Ichigo! What a romantic thing to say! You've become such a romantic after…!" Ichigo's foot collided with Urahara's face.

"Watch your tongue while you still have one," Ichigo growled. Urahara fell back, a foot print on his face.

"Let me just get ready then…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo was sitting in one of Urahara's back rooms when the door opened.

"Hi Ichigo!" A cheerful and bubbly voice said. Ichigo looked over.

"Orihime? What're you doing here?" Ichigo asked. His eyebrows rose as Uryu and Chad also stepped through the door.

"Huh? Why are you all here?" he asked. Uryu shrugged.

"Beats us. Urahara just told us to come to the shop immediately," Chad nodded. The three of them took a seat around the table that was in the room.

"Hey Ichigo! How is Rukia?" Orihime asked. Ichigo frowned.

"Not great, But…Once she gets some medicine from the Soul Society, she should be fine,"

"That's good!" Orihime said. Ichigo nodded. Then he felt Uryu's gaze on him. He turned to look at the Quincy.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you know why we're here?" Uryu asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't know? Maybe it has something to do with helping Rukia," He said.

"How could we help her?" Uryu asked.

"Like I said! I don't know!" Chad sweat dropped. They had only been the room together for a couple of minutes. Suddenly a breeze filled the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Ichigo turned around. A old door had suddenly appeared in the room. There was a creak as it opened. A second later, Renji Abarai stepped through it.

"Renji?" Ichigo said. Renji looked over at him.

"Oh hey Ichigo," he looked around the room, "What all you guys doing here?"

"Your guess is as good as ours," Uryu said, annoyed.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Me and Captain Kuchiki were supposed to see Rukia off to the Soul Society. I just came a little early."

"Looks like you can leave early to," Ichigo said to him. Renji looked at him.

"What?" Ichigo then spent the next ten minutes explaining Rukia's condition to Ichigo.

"What, She's sick! What happened. Did you cause this you Idiot!" Renji accused Ichigo. A vein throbbed in Ichigo's head.

"Shut up! It just happened! Not everything is my fault!"

"No, Just most things!"

"You trying to start a fight tomato head!"

"Bring it on carrot top!"

"Would both of you idiots shut up!" Uryu shouted at them. They both fell silent, but they continued to glare at each other. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So…She really can't go huh?" Renji finally said.

"Not unless you want her dead," Ichigo replied. Renji sighed.

"Damn that sucks, The Soul Society could have her put on leave. I don't want that, she's happy here." Ichigo nodded.

"Urahara said he had an idea though," Ichigo told him. Renji looked at him.

"What kind of idea?" He asked.

"A brilliant one!" A voice suddenly said. They all turned their hands. Urahara was standing in the door, smiling cheerfully and waving his hand in front of his face.

"Urahara? You got something?" Ichigo asked hopefully. Urahara smiled.

"Of course Ichigo! I have come up with a full proof plan that will keep Miss Kuchiki and satisfy the Soul Society." They all leaned in closer.

"Behold!" The shopkeeper said dramatically. He then whipped something out from behind his back. Everyone's eyes widened. In his hands was…Rukia…No, wait, it was a gigai, an empty one. They all stared at Urahara like he was crazy.

"A…gigai…?" Renji said slowly? Urahara nodded.

"How the hell does that help us!" Ichigo exclaimed. Urahara waved a finger at him.

"I does help. Ichigo, don't you know what a gigai is?" Urahara asked. Ichigo glared at him.

"Of course, it's a temporary body that houses it's users soul," Ichigo stated.

"Only it's user?" Urahara asked. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"A gigai _is_ a body that houses souls, any soul in fact." Understanding flooded all of their faces. Urahara walked into the room and placed the gigai in front of Ichigo, the fact that it looked exactly like Rukia was kind of creepy for Ichigo. The Rukia was wearing a beautiful red kimono. It had blue sash and had butterfly patterns. It looked really good on her…it…

_Damn it! Focus!_

He then looked back up at Urahara.

"You're saying…that one of us…Can enter that gigai…and pass off as Rukia," Urahara nodded.

"Miss Kuchiki can go to the Soul Society, while staying here," Urahara exclaimed proudly, "All you need to do is figure out which one of you will do it," Ichigo kneeled down behind the gigai.

"So…who's gonna do it?" He asked. Uryu pushed his glassed up.

"Rukia's personality won't be the easiest to duplicate,"

Ichigo, He placed a hand to his chin.

"Well…It would have to be someone who knows her well enough to be able to pass of as her," Ichigo suddenly felt four pairs of eyes on his back. His eyes widened.

"wait…"

_**CRASH!**_

"I got him out of his body!"

"Hold him down!"

"Grab his hands!"

"AHHH!" Ichigo screamed, his face just inches away from the back of the gigai's head. He struggled to get away, but someone was grabbing his arms and was forcing him closer to the gigai.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Ichigo protested, "I'm not doing it! Not a chance in hell!" He struggled some more, but to no avail.

"Let go!" He shouted.

"Face it Kurosaki, you're the only who's really capable of pulling this off," Uryu said, smirking.

"What! No way! What about Orihime!?" Ichigo screamed.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but I don't think I could act like Rukia. I'm just not tough like her. I'm sorry,"

"Renji! The childhood friend!" Ichigo offered.

"Sorry buddy, I'm a lieutenant, I have to be at that party to, but in a body of my own," Renji told him. The Soul Reaper looked like he could barely contain his laughter.

"I'm not doing it! NO NO NO!" Ichigo's head was forced closer to the Gigai.

"You don't have a choice, Ichigo," Uryu said.

"NO, Let me go! NO NO NOOOO!!!" Ichigo's head was forced closer. Suddenly, Ichigo felt the familiar sensation of being pulled into a soul less body.

Ichigo shot up. His eyes were as wide as could be. Shaking, he raised his hands in front of his face. They were small, slender, and most definitely not his. His face consorted in pure and utter horror.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Uryu lowered his hands from his ears.

"Stop screaming Kurosaki,"

"Shut up!" Ichigo/Rukia, eyes immediately widened and he/she grabbed his/her throat. Ichigo sounded exactly like Rukia.

"Just calm down," Uryu told him.

"Calm down! I'm freakin inside Rukia's body! How the hell am I supposed to calm down!" Ichigo's snarling face was only inches from Uryu's now. Considering the circumstances, this was a little creepy for Uryu.

"Get me the hell out of here!" Ichigo demanded.

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! This is the weirdest, freakiest thing that's ever happened to me! I freaking feel short!!!_

"No can do Ichigo," Renji said, "At least no tonight," He said. Then he burst out laughing.

"T-this…is just to good! I gotta get a picture of something!" A tiny fist slammed into Renji's face. Ichigo may have been in Rukia's body, but he was still really strong.

"Ichigo, you have to do this," This time is was Orihime that had spoken, "You have to do this…for Rukia…" Ichigo calmed down. He bit his lip.

_Damn! This sucks! But…She's right…I have to do this…No matter how freakin weird it is._

"…Alright…" He finally said.

"Great!" Urahara finally said, "Now that that's settled, Let me just prepare the Senkimon. Since the gigai is technically not a spirit body you will have to pass through the tunnel world to get to the Soul Society." Urahara smiled cheerfully and waved his fan in front of his face.

"Get ready Ichigo, You're going to a real Soul Society party. This will be a night you won't soon forget,"

_That's for sure, I'm going to have nightmares for years. _


	5. I write Sins not Tragedies

An old door suddenly appeared on one of the many rooftops of Karakura town. A cold mist flowed from the entrance as it opened. A dark haired man in a white robe stepped through the gateway. Byakuya Kuchiki had arrived. The Soul Reaper captain gazed over the sleepy town.

_This is where Rukia has chosen to spend her life… _

Byakuya was, in truth, actually very proud of Rukia. She had grown up to a very strong woman. She, unlike him, was not bound by law and tradition. She had the courage to defy the rules when needed. Byakuya _was_ bound by such tradition. And up until a while ago he was certain that that was the right way to live, until a certain orange haired Soul Reaper had shown them that tradition and laws were not always in the right. That was why he was so proud of Rukia, she knew how to make her own decisions. And while he may not agree with some of her decisions, especially the ones concerning a substitute Soul Reaper, he respected them.

_Hisana…you would be very proud…_

His eye's dropped to his side as a beeping was heard. Byakuya reached inside of his robe. He hit a button on his soul pager and held it up to the side of his head.

"Yes?"

"Hey Captain," His Lieutenant's voice echoed over the speaker.

"Renji," Byakuya greeted simply .

"Are you in the living world yet?" Renji asked him.

"I have just arrived," Byakuya answered him, "Is Rukia with you?" There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah…" Renji said slowly, "We're at the Urahara Shoten,"

"Very well, I shall be their shortly," With that Byakuya hung up. He placed the soul pager in his robe and flash stepped away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji lowered his Soul Pager from his ear. He glanced over a scowling girl.

"Uh…He's coming," He told her. The girls scowl deepened.

"Great…Just great,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya suddenly appeared in the training area underneath the Urahara Shoten. He glanced around the place. Scars in the ground from training and duels covered the place. He took in all the rocks and dead trees.

_A rather depressing place…_

"Why Captain Kuchiki!" A voice suddenly said, "Welcome to my humble home!" Byakuya turned his head. Kisuke Urahara was standing a few feet away, smiling cheerfully and waving his fan.

"Former Captain Urahara," Byakuya greeted.

"Why Byakuya! No need for such formalities, call me Kisuke!" Byakuya frowned at being called by his first name.

_Now I see where the boy gets it from,_

"Is Rukia here?" Byakuya asked. Urahara smiled cheerfully.

"Why of course, You're lovely sister is over by the Senkimon. And I must say, she looks stunningly beautiful!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji looked over at the girl. Her face had become dark.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I suddenly feel nauseated,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya frowned at the compliment. He was after all, a protective older brother.

"Please take me to her," Byakuya said. Urahara nodded. He then turned and began to walk farther into the training area. Byakuya frowned. As he walked, he couldn't help but think.

_Why is Rukia here of all places? And why have I not seen that boy anywhere?_

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived. Byakuya's eyebrows rose slightly at the sight of they fully functional Senkimon.

_Why is that Senkimon prepared for use?_

Byakuya disliked having all these questions and having no answers.

"Urahara, what is the meaning of all this?" He asked coldly. Urahara placed his fan in front of his face and glanced at him. But he soon broke out in a broad grin.

"Why nothing! You're sister was just here on business, and when your lieutenant showed up, I graciously allowed them to stay while they waited for you. And as for the Senkimon, well, you'll find out soon enough," But before Byakuya could ask anything else the shopkeeper raised his hand and pointed.

"You'll find them over there," He stated. Byakuya stared at Urahara for a brief second before he turned and walked in the direction Urahara had been pointing.

_That man is up to something. _

After a bit of walking, Byakuya caught sight of his Lieutenant. Renji was leaning up against a rock, a troubled expression. He soon caught sight of his Captain.

"Ah, Captain Kuchiki!" Renji stammered.

"Renji," Byakuya greeted, "Where is Rukia," Renji's eye twitched somewhat.

"Ah, well, about that…" He started. Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly.

"She is not here?" He asked coldly. Renji bit his lip.

"We'll…yeah…she is…" He said slowly.

"Then where?"

"Over here," A feminine voice said. Byakuya turned around. Rukia Kuchiki was sitting on top of one of the larger rocks, looking off to the side. Byakuya almost smiled as he saw his sister, almost…

"Rukia," The captain greeted. Rukia looked over at him.

"Yo, Byakuya," Now Byakuya was not one to show emotion, but this time he couldn't help it. His mouth dropped slightly and his eye's widened. He stared in shock at what he was _pretty_ sure was his sister. After a second he fixed his emotionless façade. Yet he continued to stare, suddenly his eyes narrowed.

_Wait…that scowl…that disrespectful tone…_

"Ichigo…Kurosaki…?" The girl raised her hand in a peace sign. Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Renji…what is the meaning of this," He asked coldly. Renji, who was standing nearby, fidgeted.

"Uh…yeah…well..." He started. He was scared, and he had a right to be. Ichigo Kurosaki…a boy his captain did not like very much…was inside his sisters body…and now he was looking at him…not good.

"Uh..yeah…so…that's Ichigo," He pointed weakly at the girl.

"I can see that," Byakuya said, "I wish to know _why_," Ichigo hopped off the rock and landed next to Renji.

"Rukia's sick, I'm filling in." he said simply. If Byakuya was one to show emotion, he would have sighed in relief. This was far better than the scenarios he had had going around his head. But that relief was soon replaced by worry for his sister.

"Rukia is ill? How did this happen?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Beats me, It just sort of sprang up and STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!" Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"Renji," He said. Renji quickly filled his captain in on Urahara's plan. After he had finished…Byakuya did not look happy.

"So…boy…_you_…will be pretending to be Rukia," He accused. Ichigo scowled.

"Look, I'm not any happier about this than you are, probably less in fact. But we all know, if anyone knows Rukia good enough to be able to pass of as her, it's me."

"You believe you know my sister well enough to act like her?" Byakuya tried to confirm.

"Yeah, We've spent so much time together I know her really well," Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Ichigo shouted. Byakuya didn't look to sure of that, however he didn't get a chance to delve further into the matter.

"Pardon for interrupting, But I have the Senkimon ready," Urahara suddenly appeared. He smiled cheerfully and led them to the Tunnel World Gate. He smiled and snapped his fingers, the gate powered to life.

"Thanks to upgrades in technology I can keep the gate open for at least ten minutes. So there's no need to worry about being trapped in the Dongai." He went to the side and prepared to start the Senkimon. He smiled cheerfully and looked over at the three of them.

"Now get ready, And good luck Ichigo!" He started the Tunnel World Gate. The three of them nodded at Urahara and walked through it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- Not much going on in this Chapter, But I wanted to have a full chapter for the party, which should be up soon. So please Review!**


	6. Party!

"How can she stand wearing stuff like this?" Ichigo mumbled to himself. Renji glanced at him as the three of them walked down a hall.

"She can't. She hates dressing up. I remember the last time she went to this gathering. It took me, Sentaro, and Kiyone to drag her out of her room."

"Can't say I blame her, I can barely walk," Ichigo complained. The three of them were walking down a hallway in a huge palace. This was where the gathering was going to take place.

They had arrived in the Soul Society at sometime around seven. The gathering started at eight, and was to go on for around four hours.

_Fun…_

Renji had filled him in on what was going to happen during this party thing. He told Ichigo was it was like a huge dinner party. The Captains, Lieutenants, and Central Forty Six members would eat and mingle among themselves. Pleasantries were to be exchanged, someone was to be introduced to someone, it was your average dinner party. Because of all this interaction, acquaintances would be made, friendships would be formed, and new ideas for laws and the like would be tossed around.

_I guess I can see how this could strengthen the bond between the Soul Reapers and Central Forty Six. _

Suddenly Byakuya stopped. He quickly turned and faced Ichigo.

_Now what?_

"Kurosaki," Byakuya's said coldly. Ichigo smirked.

"Kurosaki? What no 'boy' anymore?" Byakuya stared at him. Ichigo glanced at himself.

"Oh right…"

"I will say this only once. Tonight, you will do nothing to tarnish Rukia's reputation or the reputation of the Kuchiki clan. Do you understand?"

_Of course…this whole thing wouldn't be complete without a death threat…_

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Ichigo said, annoyed, "Can we just get this over with?" Byakuya nodded, he turned around and started to walk again. Ichigo made to follow but someone grabbed his shoulder. He looked over at Renji.

"What,"

"Seriously Ichigo, don't embarrass Rukia," He said sternly. Ichigo scowled and shrugged Renji's hand of his shoulder.

"I don't need threats from you Renji. If I did anything to Rukia's reputation, she'd kill me herself," Renji nodded and started to follow Byakuya. Ichigo glared after them.

_Over protective bastards._

There was a little voice in the back of his that was telling him that he was the same way, probably worse, but Ichigo ignored it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya turned a corner. A massive door stood before them. The entrance was guarded by two Soul Reapers. A tall man in a fancy kimono stood before the door. He jumped slightly when he saw the three.

"Oh! Captain Kuchiki! You've arrived," The man stammered. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

_Is everyone scared of him?_

The man turned to Renji.

"You must be Lieutenant Abarai, Am I correct?" Renji nodded. Finally the man turned to Ichigo.

"And you are the young Miss Rukia Kuchiki, right?" Ichigo's eye twitched slightly.

"Yes," He managed to force out. The man nodded and turned around. He waved his hands and the Soul Reapers opened the massive door. Byakuya strode ahead, followed by Ichigo and Renji. The man entered the room and stopped.

"May I present Captain Kuchiki of the Sixth squad and head of the Kuchiki clan, Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the Sixth squad, and Rukia Kuchiki, of the thirteenth squad," Most of the people in the room turned to face the three of them, and that was a lot of people. The room was huge. There were at least five hundred people in the room. Captains, Lieutenants, and Central Forty Six members were everywhere.

The three of them strode into the room. Byakuya nodded at the Ichigo and Renji and walked away. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Where's he going?" Renji shrugged.

"Beat's me?" He admitted. Ichigo looked around the room. He caught some familiar faces and a lot of unfamiliar ones.

_I have to fool every one of these people…Damn…._

"So what do I do?" Ichigo asked, "Do I have to do anything," Renji shook his head.

"Just you're presence here is required, A couple of people might want to meet you, but other than that, nothing," Ichigo sighed.

"Good, that makes things slightly easier,"

"Just hang with me, don't worry buddy I'll get you through this," Ichigo nodded.

_As long as I don't have to do anything. _

"Well hello you two," A warm and friendly voice called. They both turned around. They were greeted by the smiling face of Jushiro Ukitake,"

"Hey captain Ukitake," Renji greeted with a smile. Ukitake nodded and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo just barely remembered that he was supposed to act like Rukia.

_Damn…I can't believe I'm about to do this._

"Hello Captain, Nice to see you," Ichigo said in Rukia's school girl voice that Ichigo hated.

_I feel sick…_

Ukitake smiled.

"Not bad, You should tone it down a bit, but other than that, very convincing," Both Renji's and Ichigo's mouth dropped slightly.

"You know!?" Ichigo whispered hoarsely. Ukitake nodded.

"Byakuya told me," He said, "Since Rukia is in my squad he thought I should know. And please, tell her I wish her a steady recovery," Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." Ichigo smiled. Ukitake nodded.

"Don't mention it. I'm afraid I must go now though, I have to find Shunsui before he starts another drinking contest, the last thing we need is half the members of Central Forty Six drunk," Ukitake waved at them and walked off. Renji watched him go.

"With Ukitake in on it, this should be a lot easier," He commented.

"_Should_, huh?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo and Renji were leaning against the wall. They had both been at the party for almost an hour…and they were as board as hell.

"They call this a party?" Ichigo scowled.

"Kinda makes you wish a hollow would show up, just to make it interesting," Renji replied.

"Hollow? I'm praying for an espeda,"

"Kurosaki," A cold voice suddenly called. Ichigo looked over. Byakuya had suddenly appeared.

"You both will follow me, And boy, You will portray Rukia respectfully," Ichigo frowned.

"What's going on?"

"Several members of Central Forty Six wish to meet you," Byakuya told him. Ichigo scowled.

"Can't you say no?" He asked. Renji leaded down to him.

"It's Central Forty Six, of course he can't say no!" Ichigo scowled again.

"Fine," He relented.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Byakuya led them over to a group of people.

"This is my younger Sister Rukia Kuchiki," Byakuya said in his emotionless tone as the three of them joined the group. A particularly large man with a warm face smiled and bowed to Ichigo.

"Aw, the lovely Miss Kuchiki, It is truly an honor to meet you, greetings my name is Daichi," Ichigo put on his act.

"Hello," Ichigo bowed slightly.

_Ha! Rukia's not the only one who can act!_

Another tall man with glasses turned to Rukia, he carried a book in one hand, he held out the other.

"It's a pleasure to make you're acquaintance. My name is Fumio," Ichigo gently shook his hand. The third man of the group bowed to Ichigo.

"Hello, My name is Isamu. How do you do, Rukia Kuchiki?" Ichigo bowed to the man.

"Very well, thank you," He replied.

_I hate acting like this…how can Rukia stand this. _

"We just wanted to meet the famous Rukia Kuchiki," Daichi commented, "You have quite a reputation for yourself young lady," Despite everything Ichigo smiled.

_That's my girl._

"Thank you, You're too kind," Ichigo said to him. Fumio looked at him.

"I wish to ask you something, Miss Kuchiki." He said. Ichigo looked at him.

"Yes?" He replied.

"You are quite a powerful Soul Reaper, I have no doubt that if you wanted, you could make it to the position of Captain," Ichigo looked at the man.

_Captain? I'm sure she could…but I really never thought about that._

"I even understand, that after the demon war, you were offered the position of lieutenant," Ichigo's eyes widened slightly.

_What! She never told me that!_

"What I wish to ask you is this…Why did you decline?" Ichigo faltered.

_She declined!? Well of course she did or she wouldn't be on Earth right now! Aw damn But why did she do it! Uh…Crap!!! _

Renji narrowed his eyes and nudged him slightly, trying to get him to say something.

"Uh…" Ichigo stammered. Daichi cut in.

"Fumio! Come now! The whole Soul Society knows why! She did it so that she could be with the Substitute Soul Reaper," Ichigo blushed slightly and his eyes widened.

_She…declined being a Lieutenant…to be with me…?_

He smiled.

_Damn I love her…_

"Uh…yeah…" Ichigo said aloud. Daichi smiled and turned to Fumio.

"See, believe it now man?" Fumio huffed and pushed his glassed up his face.

"I just fail to see how her actions are logical," he stated.

"Love isn't logical, Maybe you'll find that out someday," Daichi replied. Ichigo smiled. He kinda liked Daichi.

"If it makes you feel better I think her decision was stupid too," Renji said with a smirk. A vein throbbed in Ichigo's head and he stomped on Renji's foot.

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled. Renji growled and glared at Ichigo.

"Oh come on! I was just joking!"

"Dumbass! That's not funny!" They suddenly froze. They slowly turned their heads, the Central Forty Six members were looking at them quizzically and Byakuya was glaring at them. Ichigo suddenly smiled in that school girl way and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, Sorry, I must be spending too much time with that fool Ichigo, his bad habits must be rubbing off,"

_Great, now I have to insult myself to stay in character…._

The Central Forty Six members shrugged, and Byakuya nodded, as if he agreed with what Ichigo had just said. Ichigo was tempted to glare at him.

"I'm afraid my sister has other things to do," Byakuya said suddenly. It looked like he wasn't going to risk another slip up. Daichi smiled and waved his hand.

"Oh, of course, Please excuse us for taking up your time." He turned to Ichigo, "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Kuchiki," He bowed one last time, Ichigo bowed and he and Renji walked away from the group. Renji glared at him once they were out of earshot.

"Nice stupid! You slipped up!" He accused. Ichigo scowled at him.

"Me!? You should have known I was going to hit you if you said something like that!" He replied

"You need to work on controlling your anger,"

"You need to work on controlling your mouth,"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo and Renji stood in the middle of the room, eyes glazed, and board once again.

"How long has it been?" Ichigo asked. Renji looked at him.

"About two hours," He replied.

"Damn, it's only halfway over with," Renji nodded. Then he suddenly started walking away.

"Where are you going!?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going to get some food, I'm hungry," He said, "You want anything,"

"No, look at the size of the body I'm in, I'd be surprised if she had a stomach at all," Renji shrugged and walked away. Ichigo waited for a few minutes for him to get back. Then something happened.

"Miss Rukia Kuchiki?" A young Soul Reaper said. Ichigo looked over.

"Hello?" The soul reaper grabbed his hand and kissed it. Ichigo almost threw up right there.

"May I ask for a dance?" He asked, Ichigo's eye brow twitched and he yanked his hand away.

"No thanks," He said coldly. The Soul Reaper didn't take the hint.

"Aw come on, Loosen up. I just want to dance with a beautiful woman," Right now Ichigo was experiencing something in between nausea and fury. For one thing, this guy was hitting on him. Another thing, he was hitting on Rukia, _his Rukia._ It took all Ichigo had not to punch the guy.

"I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend," The Soul Reaper laughed.

"You mean that Orange headed freak?"

_Do… not… kill…If you do…Rukia gets the murder charge…_

"Well, I don't see him anywhere, do you?" The Soul Reaper grinned.

_No…Killing…No…Killing…_

"Come on, one dance," He Soul Reaper asked again.

"I don't think she wants to," A voice said. The Soul Reaper turned around. Renji was standing there, scowling.

"Renji? Aw come on! I just wanted to dance." The Soul Reaper said.

"I believe she said no, Kei," Renji answered. Kei snarled.

"Why do you care so much? You're not her boyfriend," Renji smirked.

"No, But I know her Boyfriend, I could go and get him if you like, I'm sure he'd _love_ to meet you," Kei's face paled. Ichigo smirked.

_That's right you bastard, You'd be nothing more than a few pieces of ash after I'd finished with you._

Kei excused himself and walked away. Ichigo glared at him. Renji walked over to his side.

"You should have let me kill him," Ichigo snarled.

"Not in that body, I don't think Rukia would like to find a murder charge on her record," Ichigo grumbled.

"That had better not happen often," He said as he glared at the passing male Soul Reapers. Renji smirked.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll keep the guys off you," A vein throbbed in Ichigo's head as Renji burst out laughing. Ichigo elbowed him in the gut.

"Uhg…You know…I didn't get my food…so I'm just going to…" Renji slowly left, leaning over slightly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo glared at Renji, who was downing food a couple dozen feet away.

_Fat ass._

Ichigo scuffled his feet.

_At least there's only an hour left._

This night had not been fun. He'd been board, hit on, and every time he passed Byakuya it looked like the captain had wanted to kill him.

_I really…want to go home. _

Suddenly he heard a commotion to the right. He looked over, and burst out laughing. Rangiku Matsumoto was standing on top of a table, singing and obviously drunk. Toshiro was attempting to pull her down off the table. Ichigo smiled.

_Well, I guess there have been some good parts of tonight. _

He smiled. He had to thank Rukia when he got back. She had given up a huge step up in her career, to be with him. He owed her so much. Going through a couple of hours of hell was fine with him. He needed to do some things for her…Ichigo watched the show. Rangiku was had pulled Toshiro up on the table with her and was trying to get him to sing. He was starting to enjoy himself…until…

"You must be Rukia Kuchiki…" A cold voice suddenly said. Ichigo's eyes widened. He turned around slowly. A tall man with long dark hair and narrow dark brown eyes stood before him. He was wearing a Soul Reaper Uniform. He stared down at Ichigo.

"My name is Takao Ryoku. It is an honor," Ichigo stared up at the man.

_He was right behind me the whole time…yet I didn't sense him until he spoke._

"…Likewise," Ichigo replied.

"I wanted to meet the famous Soul Reaper who took part in both the Arrancar and Demon wars," The man's voice was like ice.

"Uh…it's really no big deal…" Ichigo said.

"But It is…Surviving war is no easy task…you are to be commended," The man said, Suddenly his eyes narrowed, he looked around. After a minute he turned back to Ichigo.

"I'm afraid I must go, I have some business to attend to," Ichigo blinked, and the man was gone. Ichigo looked around.

_What the hell was that…?_

"Ichigo," Renji walked up to him.

"Renji…did you see that guy?" Ichigo asked. Renji nodded.

"Takao Ryoku, He is one of the most famous and powerful Soul Reaper to have ever existed," Renji said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Why haven't I heard of him then?" Ichigo asked.

"Because he disappeared, fifty years ago, he only recently returned," Ichigo looked over at Renji.

"Disappeared, where?" Renji's eyes narrowed.

"The forest of Menos in Hueco Mundo," Ichigo's eyes widened.

"He spent fifty years in that place?" Ichigo whispered. Renji nodded.

"Yeah, he's a strange one. He was a powerful Soul Reaper, yet one day, he just left. Walked right out of the Seireitei." Renji paused, "He came back about a week ago,"

"And the Soul Society just welcomed him back after fifty years?"

"With the state it's in after the wars, yes, we need him." Renji replied.

"What was he doing in the Forest of Menos anyway?" Ichigo asked. Renji shrugged.

"No one knows, he hasn't said anything,"

"That's kind of suspicions don't you…" Ichigo froze. A horrible sensation washed over him, It felt like someone had just walked over his grave. He felt a flash of spiritual energy. His eyes widened and he looked around the room.

_This spiritual pressure…It can't be…_

"Ichigo?" Renji looked at his friend.

"Renji, do you have your Soul Glove on you?" Renji nodded.

"Yeah, I always carry it with me after…"

"Follow me then," Ichigo cut him off. The substitute Soul Reaper began to walk to the end of the large room.

"Ich-Rukia! What's this about?" Renji called after him.

"Just follow!" Ichigo replied. She arrived at a door. There were two Soul Reapers guarding it.

"Open the door," Ichigo told them. One of the Soul Reapers looked at him.

"Miss Kuchiki, I'm sorry, but I don't think your brother would like it if we just let you…"

"I said open it," Ichigo glared at them. Apparently it got the job done, because they both opened the door and let her pass. Renji followed. They walked for a few minutes. After a bit of wandering, Ichigo made it outside the palace. The night was dark, there was no one around. Renji caught up to him.

"Damn it Ichigo, what's this about," Ichigo turned to face him.

"Get me out of this body," Ichigo told him. Renji glared at him.

"We can't risk it being seen and…"

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted. Renji feel silent, he seemed to be thinking. Finally he sighed and reached into his kimono, he pulled out a red glove with a skull on it. Without hesitating he put it on and shoved it through The gigai's chest. A tall, orange headed Soul Reaper exploded out of the gigai, Ichigo Kurosaki was back.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. He turned around.

"Ichigo," Renji called, "You're gonna tell me what going on later right?" Ichigo nodded.

"Make up some excuse for Rukia, say she had a little too much to drink or something, there's only a half hour left so she should be excused." Renji nodded. Ichigo flash stepped off.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo landed in a dark ally. He narrowed his eyes.

_It was right here…_

He felt another flash of spirit energy. He spun around, there was no one. He gritted his teeth.

_Damn it! There's no mistaking it…that was…_

"Where are you!" Ichigo shouted. There was silence….then…

"Heh, heh, heh, heh," A cold voice chuckled. Suddenly the spiritual pressure was released. The creature wasn't hiding it anymore. Ichigo heard footsteps behind him. His eyes widened. He slowly turned around.

"Y-you…"

"Hey ya Buddy, It's been a while…" Akane the nentou demon smiled at him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note: Look who's back! Are some thing's starting to click now! I really like this chapter, I introduced a couple of new characters. One of them is going to be very important to this story. Please Review!**


	7. The Comeback Kid

Ichigo gaped at the person before him. It was most definitely Akane. He still his spiky red hair, still had his ferocious looking tail, and his twisted horns and claws. But there were some new features, a long scar ran across his face. The demon was wearing a sleeveless Kimono, another huge scar could be seen running up his arm and onto his chest. Ichigo guessed he was the one who caused those wounds.

Ichigo stared in amazement and disbelief.

"A-Akane…" He whispered hoarsely. Akane smirked.

"What's wrong? You look surprised to see me," Ichigo stared at him.

_It…can't be… I defeated him! He went down! Along with that whole temple!_

"…You died," Ichigo whispered. Akane smirked.

"Did you really think you could finish me off so easily, Ichigo?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"How did you survive?" He asked. Akane's face darkened.

"That last attack of yours almost finished me off. But it didn't kill me. I was weak, and defeated. But I managed to limp away from that damned temple and escaped," He suddenly smiled evilly, "By the time the Soul Reapers arrived at Harukas temple, I was long gone," He smirked.

"And now I'm back! Surprised!?" Ichigo scowled at the demon.

"Now that I think about it, not really. You always did remind me of a cockroach, ugly as hell and just as hard to kill," Akane smirked.

"Oh what a compliment. Did you think that one up on your way over here? It sure took you long enough to come, I was starting to think that you wouldn't be able to sense my spiritual pressure" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"You wanted me to come?" Ichigo asked. Akane smirked.

"Of course, it's been a while, I wanted to say hello," Ichigo glared at the demon before him. He said nothing for a few moments. Finally he asked…

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded. "Why did you come back?" Akane narrowed his eyes at Ichigo.

"Don't you already know. I'm sure you can guess why I've returned. I came to finish what my Master started," Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You're gonna try to…"

"Do destroy the Soul Society, Yes," Akane smirked.

"Surely you didn't think that we'd be gone forever?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"_You win…" Kagai spat, "But…" Kagai glared, "Don't you dare think this is over. The demons will be back…one day…One day…we will have our revenge…Ichigo Kurosaki…For now you are the winner…for now…" Kagai's eyes glazed over. He slowly fell over. Ichigo watched as the demon leader hit the ground…never to get back up._

Ichigo stared at the smirking demon.

_They're back already…_

Ichigo suddenly remembered something. He smiled and faced the demon.

"Ha! I just remembered. You're alone! You demons can't get to our world. You guys are all stuck in _Keibatsu_! Any demons that could escape have all been killed by the Soul Reapers. You don't have an army this time!" Akane frowned.

"Just how stupid do you think I am? Do you really think that I don't know that only a handful of demons survived the latest demon war?" Ichigo frowned.

"Then how…?"

"You seem to have the presumption that the Demons gate is still locked," Akane smirked. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"The lock's been destroyed!?" Ichigo whispered hoarsely. Akane shook his head.

"No, not yet at least," Ichigo scowled.

"And I suppose you're going to try to get me to break it again, right," Akane smiled and shook his head again.

"Nope, we don't need you,"

"What the hell are you talking about? The lock can only be broken by an extremely high leveled Soul Reaper. The only other person who would be able to break it is Yamamoto, and he'd never betray the Soul Society," Akane smirked.

"Is that so…" Ichigo growled.

"Damn it Akane! Give me some answers!" Akane smirked again.

"Why? It's so much fun to watch you try to understand. Besides, we're enemies, why should I tell you anything about my plan?" Ichigo smirked, he grabbed the handle of Zangetsu, the cloth fell away as Ichigo drew his Zanpakuto. He held it out in front of him.

"Because if you don't. I'll just have to beat it out of you," Akane smirked and drew his own sword.

"And to think I thought you just wanted to talk," Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"This time I'll make sure you don't walk away,"

"You're welcome to try,"

Ichigo flash stepped, he appeared behind Akane. With a roar he brought the sword crashing down. Akane disappeared. Zangetsu smashed into the ground.

"Uh, I think you missed," A voice behind him said. Ichigo spun around. Akane was leaning against a wall casually. Ichigo scowled and adjusted his grip on his Zanpakuto. He lunged at the demon. He sliced upwards. Akane simply smirked and moved his tail. Zangetsu crashed into it. The blade stopped it's upward accent. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Surprised?" Akane asked. The demon shrugged, "Yeah, I've gotten a bit stronger," Ichigo gritted his teeth and jumped back. He held up his sword. Akane smiled and shook his head.

"I think you're looking in the wrong direction," A voice behind Ichigo said. Ichigo's eyes widened. He spun around. A blade sliced upwards, cutting across Ichigo's chest. With a cough, Ichigo fell to his knees. Akane stood before him and smirked.

"Down already? That's kinda disappointing," Ichigo gagged and coughed up blood.

_How! I didn't even see him move._

"You're pathetic, you really can't seem to fight unless you have that mushroom headed Soul Reaper girl beside you. I mean, I heard that Kagai was kicking your ass in your guy's fight. Then _she_ shows up and you're able to win? Ha, pathetic, can't win a fight unless you have a helpless damsel on the sideli…" A getsuga blast suddenly struck Akane. Akane was pushed back a few feet. Blood ran down his side.

Ichigo stood up slowly. He looked up and glared at Akane.

"I'll thank you not to insult my girlfriend," Akane's eyebrow's rose in mock amusement.

"_Girlfriend_? When did _this_ happen? Well congratulations Ichi…" Another getsuga blast flew at him. Akane quickly moved to the side. The attack passed by him. Akane smirked.

"Don't feel like talking anymore huh. Well that's fine, I gotta get going soon," Ichigo glared at the demon.

"Bastard," He launched himself at the demon, "You're not going anywhere!" Akane smirked and raised a hand. Ichigo's head suddenly exploded in pain. He cried out and dropped to his knees. Akane smirked and stepped closer. The pain in Ichigo's head increased. Ichigo's eyes widened, with a gag he coughed up blood. Akane was suddenly kneeling beside him.

"It's been fun catching up Ichigo, but I have to go," Ichigo didn't answer, he couldn't. Akane continued.

"Anyway, the reason why I wanted to see you, I wanted to tell you something," Akane leaned in close.

"…We've found you're replacement…" Ichigo's eyes widened. Suddenly Akane was gone. Coughing one last time Ichigo fell to the ground. He lay there for a little while, while the pain in his head receded. After a few minutes the pain was gone. Groaning Ichigo turned onto his back. Suddenly there were two figures standing above him. One had red hair, the other had long black hair and wore a white robe.

"Renji… Byakuya…" Renji kneeled down next to him. He slung Ichigo's arm over his shoulder and helped the Substitute Soul Reaper to his feet.

"What happened?" He asked. Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"They're back…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- Hey, a little bit of Fighting! Did you understand that last line Akane said? If you didn't that's okay, It'll be explained in the next chapter. Anyway, Please review!**


	8. Where the hell did Kansas go?

**Authors Note- I'm putting this here. Yes there is romance here. However! I will be keeping it T rated. So don't ask me to change it further! I'm planning on keeping **_**some**_** of my self respect. So there it is, no further than T…But that doesn't mean I can't go up to that line…Also a lot of things will be explained here.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo cowered in fear in the corner of his room.

"Heh, I guess Urahara got you that medicine huh?" He stuttered as he backed away from the advancing Soul Reaper, no, Death God that was Rukia Kuchiki.

"_Ichi…go_…" She hissed. Ichigo grimaced. Urahara had no doubt told her about what had happened, probably emphasizing the fact that it was Ichigo who would be acting as Rukia. Needless to say, Rukia wasn't happy…

_Damn that Urahara! The next time I see him! Eh…If I survive this anyway…_

Rukia glared at him. Ichigo now had his back pressed against the wall.

"The sheer lack of respect…" Ichigo sank lower, "discipline…" Lower, "and brains!" Ichigo was practically on the floor now.

_I'm so screwed._

"I cannot believe you would pull something like this!" Rukia angrily shouted, "It's disgraceful! How could you be such a dumbass!? Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Hey! What's the big deal!? It worked!" He tried to reason.

"It worked!? You freakin drugged me!"

"Well if you had just stayed like I told you too I wouldn't have had to!"

"I could've handled it!" Ichigo gritted his teeth and stood up.

"Bull shit! You couldn't even stand!"

"Well then get ready! You're about to be in the same condition!" Their snarling faces were just inches away.

"Try it midget!"

"Fine!" She suddenly kicked his shin. Ichigo winced and fell to the floor. Rukia jumped on him. She grabbed the front of his shirt and started violently shaking him back and forth.

"You Idiot! Do you realize what could have happened if you had messed up! You could have tarnished the reputation of the Kuchiki plan! You could have disgraced my brother!" Ichigo grabbed her wrists and stopped her. He glared.

"Shut up! It went fine! Nobody questioned me! And sorry to disappoint you, but for some deranged reason I care more about you and your health than some freakin clan honor!" Rukia's eyes softened at this. She stopped trying to strangle Ichigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia let go of Ichigo's shirt.

_He was just making sure I didn't hurt myself… He really didn't do anything wrong…_

"I…Sorry Ichigo…" she admitted looking down, "I guess I overreacted…" Ichigo rolled his eyes at this. She didn't notice and continued.

"It's just…If anything had gone wrong…I could have been taken away from here…and…" She trailed off. Ichigo's face softened. He smiled softly and gently grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

"You worry too much, you know that?" He grinned and sat up. She looked at him, "It was fine…Sure it was hell for me…But I figured…uh…you know…You were worth it…" He looked away as he said the last part, blushing slightly. She smiled at him. After seeing his blush her smile quickly turned into a smirk. She pushed him back down and was once on top of him.

"What? Is the big bad Ichigo getting soft?" She teased. He glared at her.

"Like hell I am," He growled. She smirked and leaned in closer.

"Really? Cause that seemed incredibly nice and… romantic…" Her face was just inches from his now. Ichigo smirked as he saw where this was going.

"Don't start expecting me to say stuff like that," He told her. She smiled and got closer.

"And I guess what you did was kind of sweet…in your own weird way…" He smirked.

"Glad you're starting to see things my way, you owe me for that you know," She smirked.

"Well, let me repay you then," Her lips touched his. Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Rukia in turn wrapped her fingers in his hair. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She nearly gasped when she felt Ichigo's tongue slide over her lips. But she didn't pull away, instead she opened her mouth slightly. Their tongues wrestled for a bit as they kissed. Finally after a few minutes they broke apart, breathing heavily. After catching her breath Rukia smirked at Ichigo.

"There, are we even?" She teased. Ichigo smirked as well.

"Sure," He said simply. Rukia smiled and they just sat there for a little while. Rukia resting on Ichigo's lap, their heads resting on each others shoulders. After a few minutes Ichigo pulled away from the embrace.

"Rukia," She looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"While I was in the Soul Society, I heard something," She tilted her head.

"What?"

"You…declined becoming a Lieutenant," he said to her. Rukia's eyes widened.

_I never told him that…_

She looked away.

"Oh…you heard about that…" She said.

"Why did you say no?" Ichigo asked her.

"Actually, Captain Ukitake said no…but…I agreed with his decision," She stated.

"That doesn't answer my question," She looked at him.

"You should know the reason," She said. Ichigo smirked.

"I've heard some things, but I wanna hear it from you," She glared at him. Ichigo simply raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"I…uh…" Rukia gritted her teeth.

"Yeah…?" He said slowly. She glared at him harder.

"I…didn't want to leave you…You were more important to me than a Lieutenant's position." She forced out. He smirked. Rukia could practically feel his ego skyrocketing. She braced herself for a full blown teasing and mocking. She was surprised, however when he pulled her close to him.

"Then it looks like I still owe you," He whispered in to her ear. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Damn right you do," She said. He laughed and scooted her off his lap. He stretched as he stood up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, I have to go to Urahara's. I've got to return that," He pointed to the corner of the room. His Rukia gigai was slumped in the corner. Rukia's eye twitched as she looked at. It was a little creepy to look at oneself like that.

"Why is that here anyway?" She asked him. Ichigo scowled.

"After I got back, Urahara wouldn't let me out of it. I had to come back here and use my badge."

"Why didn't he let you out?" Ichigo grimaced.

"_Damn it Urahara! I can't believe you're not gonna let me outa this thing!" Ichigo shouted as he left. He had had to reenter the Gigai after his fight with Akane. Rukia had to be seen leaving the Soul Society, not Ichigo. _

"_It's not that bad!" Urahara smiled as Ichigo opened the door, "I just thought you might like to keep it for a while!"_

"_What!" _

"_Well, that body does function as a normal woman's body! And you know, Miss Kuchiki won't always be in the mood! So if you're desperate you can…" He trailed off as he looked at Ichigo. Fire was dancing in the Substitutes eyes and his hand was repeatedly clenching in the spot behind his back were Zangetsu would have been. Ichigo looked like he was ready to kill something. _

"_If you…even…finish that…I swear I'll cut you into little tiny pieces and feed them to a hungry dog…" Ichigo breathed heavily. Urahara looked at him, then he smiled broadly and waved._

"_Well, have a nice day!" The door slammed in Ichigo's face. Ichigo glared at the door for a minute, before turning around and heading for home. _

Ichigo glanced back at Rukia.

"Just being a bastard," He said to her. She shrugged. Ichigo walked over to his desk and picked up his badge. He pushed it to his chest and his body fell away from him. He then walked over to the gigia. He picked it up and carelessly flung it over his shoulder. Rukia raised an eyebrow at him. He glanced at her.

"What? It's not like you're in it," She rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why Renji couldn't have gotten you out of it. He's got a glove," Ichigo stopped moving and his face became dark, recalling his fight with Akane the night before.

"After the fi…party…" Ichigo started, "Renji and Byakuya had to go do something."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia saw the change in him. She walked up beside him.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" She asked. He didn't answer.

"Ichigo what happened?" She demanded. Ichigo looked at her.

"I…I'll tell you tonight," He walked to his door, "There's something I have to check out first," With that he jumped out his window, the gigai on his shoulder. Rukia watched him go.

_Ichigo…what happened last night…? _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Renji and Byakuya made their way across a bridge. There was a small lake below. They stepped off the bridge and continued walking. After a few moments they came to a large door, the entrance to the meeting room of Central Forty Six.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo hopped across the rooftops of Karakura. He had just dropped off the gigai at Uraharas. Yet he wasn't heading for home. Ichigo frowned as he recalled last night.

_Akane was suddenly kneeling beside him._

"_It's been fun catching up Ichigo, but I have to go," Ichigo didn't answer, he couldn't. Akane continued._

"_Anyway, the reason why I wanted to see you, I wanted to tell you something," Akane leaned in close._

"…_We've found you're replacement…" _

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He knew all too well what that meant. Another memory flashed through his head.

_Kagai, the demon leader stood before him. Ichigo glared at him. He was kneeling, the chains that shackled him to the wall behind him lay across the floor. Ichigo was waiting for the answer of the question he had asked. "Why was he here?" Kagai suddenly looked down at him. There was a fire in his eyes. _

"_Thousands of years ago, we Demons were imprisoned by Soul Reapers, They created a seal that only a soul reaper could undo, You have enough spiritual energy to sense us, The one who imprisoned us could do the same," Kagai knelt down before Ichigo._

"_You, Ichigo Kurosaki, will be the one to break the seal on the demons gate and set us free," _

Ichigo gritted his teeth

"_You, Ichigo Kurosaki,"_

"_We've found your replacement," _

Ichigo hopped off another roof. What Akane has said could only mean one thing. They had found someone else who could open the Demons Gate.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

_And I know of only one group of people, who would be strong enough to do that…_


	9. Who left the door closed?

Ichigo stood before a huge warehouse. He frowned as he clenched his fist. He raised his hand and began to pound on the warehouse entrance.

"Oi! Open up! I know you're in there!" He continued to pound on the door. Nobody answered.

"Hey! Did you all become deaf or something!? I said open up!"

"Yeah, yeah we heard you the first time," A familiar voice said from the other side of the gate. Ichigo scowled.

_Stupid Vizards!_

"Hiyori, let me in!" Ichigo demanded. There was pause.

"…What's the password?" Ichigo's eyes rose in surprise.

"Password!?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

"What the hell! There wasn't a password the last time I came here!"

"We decided to get one,"

"Damn it Hiyori, you little bitch! Let me in!" Ichigo shouted.

"Make me…" came the annoying reply. Ichigo gritted his teeth. He began to punch the gate wildly.

"Let me the hell in!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji sighed as he listened to the racket. The Vizard was sitting on a pile of rubble near the entrance. He looked over at Hiyori, who was smirking at the entrance.

"Just let im in would ya?" Shinji said, "He's just gonna keep screaming ya know?"

"I heard that!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So chum, what brings you here?" Shinji asked as Ichigo took a seat on a rock across from the Vizard. Ichigo looked up at Shinji.

"The demons," He answered. Shinji looked at him quizzically.

"Thought the demons had cleared out," Shinji said, "Why are you commin to us now?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"They've returned," Ichigo stated. Shinji lowered the hat he was wearing.

"Izzat so..?" He mumbled.

"They said they've found someone else to open the demons gate," Ichigo told him.

"And you're thinking we might be having something to do with that," Shinji stated, "Come on, don't you trust us a little bit?" Ichigo didn't flinch.

"The only other people besides me who would be able to break the seal on the gate would be Yamamoto and you guys. And Yamamoto may be a bastard at times, but he would die before betraying the Soul Society. So that just leaves you,"

"I getcha," Shinji agreed, "But you're barken up the wrong tree, we Vizards have got about as much love for the demons as the Soul Society does. When they invaded earth the first time, we helped keep this town clean. Sorry chum, but we ain't your culprits," Ichigo frowned. He believed them. He never really did think that they were helping the demons, but he just had to make sure.

_But then who…_

"How do you even know that dem demons got someone else?" Shinji asked. Ichigo scowled.

"Came straight from the horse's mouth," He replied.

"Mabey de was lyin," Shinji offered. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

_There was no lie in Akanes eyes...he was telling the truth. _

"They weren't," Ichigo replied. Shinji looked at him.

"Maybe you're looking in the wrong places, maybe there's someone else you ain't thinkin of,"

"Someone who's as powerful as Yamamoto? I'd think I'd remember that,"

"Well if I recall correctly you weren't exactly great with names and faces," Shinji mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Shinji said. The Vizard paused.

"Still," Shinji continued, "Power is easy enough to hide, if you're know how. How do ya think you didn't even know we existed until we revealed ourselves," Ichigo looked at him.

"How am I supposed to find the right person then," Ichigo wondered aloud. Shinji shrugged.

"Powerful people don't stay quiet for long, they like the attention. Just wait a bit, most likely they'll reveal themselves,"

"And if they don't?" Ichigo asked. Shinji looked at him.

"Then you're in some deep shit,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What hell is wrong with you all?!" Renji shouted, "How can you just sit there in do nothing?!" He and Byakuya were standing in the middle of the chamber of Central Forty Six. One of the members of the council glared at him.

"Calm yourself, Lieutenant Abarai," He said coldly. Renji scowled.

"Calm down!? The demons could come back at any minute and you expect me to calm down!?" Renji shouted.

"Lieutenant Abarai, we have already established the fact that the chances of the demons ever returning are remote," Another member said, "There is no need to cause panic with false news,"

"False news!? Ichigo fought one of those things!" Renji shouted.

"Correct, _one_ of them," A member stated, "It is known that a few demons are still alive. One demon does not mean an army is behind it,"

"It does when it is one of the most powerful demons!" Renji argued, "This demon told Ichigo that they were coming back,"

"Lie's are easy to tell," A council member stated.

"It wasn't a lie damn it!" Renji shouted.

"The only person besides Kurosaki who would be able to break the seal on the demons gate is Head Captain Yamamoto. Are you suggesting that he may betray the Soul Society?" A council member said.

"No I…"

"Then who," the member interrupted, "Would be strong enough to break the seal?" Renji didn't answer. He didn't know anyone else who possessed that kind of strength.

"While we're on this subject, I myself, am having serious doubts that this Ichigo even fought with a demon. I understood that the only demons that still existed in the Soul Society are weaklings that have run into the mountains," A member said.

"Agreed, just because a Substitute Soul Reaper was injured in a fight does not mean that a demon was the cause,"

"I think perhaps you should examine that statement," Byakuya suddenly spoke. Renji looked over at his captain, it was the first time he had spoken.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is the man who defeated both Aizen and Hitokagai. You would be hard pressed to find someone capable of injuring him to the extent that he was. It is true that words lie, however…wounds don't." There was silence. Then…

"Enough of this, we have already decided. There is no threat of the demon returning. The war is over. You may both leave," Renji was about to shout some more, but Byakuya turned around and walked toward the entrance. Renji growled at the Council and followed his Captain. There was a grinding of gears as the door opened. Byakuya walked towards it, but stopped at the entrance. He turned around to face the Council

"I appreciate the time you have given us. However, if the demons do return, you can be sure that I shall inform the Gotei 13 of Central Forty sixes…failure to act," With that he turned around and walked out, Renji following behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door closed shut as the two Soul Reapers left. After a moment a Council member spoke.

"I don't know, it seemed like that Ichigo got beat up pretty bad. I think we should look into this,"

"Oh shut up Daichi," Another member said, "You can't seriously believe them." Daichi frowned. The large man turned to who had just spoken.

"With a threat like the demons, it would be foolish not to investigate," He said.

"Although I hate to admit it, I agree with Daichi," Fumio said aloud, "We should at least look into it a little bit."

"Enough," A member said, "Two opinions cannot change the will of us all. There is not threat, and that is final,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure stood in a black space. Another figure stood behind him. The first figure stared in front of him. A huge blood red gate was before him. Dragon like skulls were mounted on each door. Thorns seemed to wrap around that gate. There were chains around that handles. A pure white lock with a star engraved on it was on the chains.

The figure smirked evilly. There was a sound of sliding metal. A blade suddenly glinted in the eerie red light the gate was giving off. The figure held out his sword and inserted the end into the lock. The lock started to shake violently. Power seemed to pour out of it. After a minute the figure withdrew his blade. There was a flash of steel and the lock fell to the floor, spit in half. There was a huge eruption of power, the chains on the handles disintegrated. Suddenly the gate flew open. And power exploded from the inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sighed.

"So you really can't think of…" A huge spiritual power suddenly consumed him. His eyes widened. He glanced over at Shinji, he looked just as surprised. The aura suddenly got heavier. Ichigo fell to one knee.

"What the hell is this!?" He shouted. Shinji grimaced.

"This spiritual power…it huge…and dark…" The Vizard said hoarsely. The power kept on hammering him. The other Vizards were similarly affected. Most of them were on their knees, gasping for breath. This continued on for a few minutes. Finally, it started to recede. After a few more minutes, it disappeared.

"Agh…What the hell?" Ichigo said as he stood up. Shinji looked out the window.

"Well Ichigo, looks like you're not gonna have to worry about finding the guy who's gonna open the gate," He said. Ichigo looked at him.

"Why?" he asked. Shinji looked at him.

"Well, based on what just happened, I'd say that the Demons Gate has just been opened,"


	10. Down the Rabbit Hole

The figure sheathed his sword. He stared into the open pathway of the Demons Gate. A swirling mass of white and red energies could be seen through the passageway. After a minute, Akane stepped up beside him.

"It is finally open…" Akane said softly.

"Congratulations, Demon leader Akane," The figure said coldly, "Your people are now free."

The demon smirked

_At long last…_

"Takeshi," Akane suddenly spoke. The demon commander, Takeshi, suddenly appeared behind the new demon leader.

"Yes?" Takeshi asked. Akane smiled.

"Return to _Keibatsu _immediately_, _and prepare the army," Akane told him.

"Are we going to attack soon?" Takeshi asked. Akane smirked.

"Yes," He replied.

"I would advise against that," The figure who had opened the gate spoke up. His voice was cold and hard. Akane turned to face him. His face showed annoyance.

"What did you say?" Akane demanded.

"I said you should not return to _Keibatsu_ at this time," Akane gritted his teeth.

"Why?" He hissed angrily. The figure turned to face the gate.

"Did you not feel the power that erupted from the gate? The portal is massively unstable. An understandable occurrence after all. A power such as the Demons gate is not meant to be locked away. Traveling from this realm to the Keibatsu would be most dangerous, there is not a guarantee that everyone will make it. So unless you want to risk losing half your army in the journey to this realm, I suggest you wait until the gate stabilizes." Akane clenched his fists, his claws bit into his skin and drew blood.

"How long will that take," He asked.

"A month, as an estimate," The figure answered him.

"A month!?" Akane exclaimed. The figure faced him.

"Your people waited thousands of years, surly one month will not be so horrible?" The figure turned to leave. He walked away from the two demons.

"You'd better hope that's as long as it takes, I'm not known for my patience," Akane threatened. The figure stopped.

"Do not fear, Master Demon, you will have your revenge," The figure began to walk away.

"Oh, and one more thing, I don't take well to threats, Akane…" With that, the figure disappeared. Akane glared after him. Nobody moved for a few seconds. Finally Takeshi walked up behind Akane.

"So what do we do now," The demon commander asked. Akane kept glaring, but soon, a smirk found its way onto his face.

"Return to Keibatsu, and get some men,"

"But he said if we try to bring the army now then…"

"I didn't say bring the army," Akane interrupted, "A small force, no more than fifteen. That should keep the casualties down eh?" Takeshi looked at Akane.

"Ok but…where do I take them…?" Akane smirked evilly. He turned to face the Demons Gate.

"Have you ever heard of a cozy little town called…Karakura…?"

_Heh heh…Prepare yourself…Ichigo…Kurosaki…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo hopped across the rooftops of buildings. He narrowed his eyes.

_That blast of Spiritual Energy…it was so huge! And…it felt just like a demons spiritual energy…._

"Ichigo!" Ichigo stopped and turned around. Rukia landed on the roof beside him.

"There you are," She said, "What happened?" Ichigo looked at her.

"You want the long version or short version?" She looked up at him.

"Short version," She replied.

"Ok, the demons are back, The demons gate has been opened, and I've got a feeling demons are gonna start spilling into this place very soon," Rukia looked shocked at the news.

"I thought they were all gone,"

"Just the ones here, but I think _Keibatsu's_ still got plenty in stock," Ichigo replied.

"How could they have opened the gate?"

"Beats the hell out of me, but that blast of spiritual energy came from the gate, I know it." Rukia cursed.

"Damn it! The Soul Society needs to know about this," She quickly pulled out her Soul Pager. She hit a button. There was a dialing sound. Suddenly a familiar voice shouted out form the device.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted, "Are you okay!? Did you feel that too?"

"Renji, shut up! You've gotta warn the Soul Society! The demons gate has been opened."

"What w… …t… …. …kia….ca…t…. ….r …ou…" Static erupted from the phone. Rukia cursed.

"Damn it! They're interfering with the link between the world of the living and the Soul Society. Just like last time!" Ichigo scowled.

"Damn that Akane," He growled. Rukia looked over at him.

"Akane? But I thought you…"

"Kurosaki! Rukia!" A voice suddenly said. They both looked over. Uryu Ishida suddenly appeared on the roof.

"Ishida," Ichigo greeted.

"You guys felt that too huh?" Uryu asked.

"I think everyone felt it," Rukia said.

"Well what was it?" Ishida demanded.

"Demons," Rukia answered. Uryu's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"I…had thought that they were all gone…" Ichigo scowled.

"Yeah, well, they're not, can we please talk about this later, Any minute now demons are gonna start invading this town," Rukia looked at him.

"What makes you say that," Ichigo looked up.

"…Just a feeling," He said as he watched a gigantic red gate appear on a street a few blocks away. Rukia and Uryu turned to see what he was looking at. Both their eyes widened.

"I-is that…" Rukia whispered.

"The demons gate…"Ichigo finished for her.

_Damn that Akane! I knew he'd come after my town. Freaking grudge carrying bastard!_

_**CRACK!!!**_

The gate opened. Revealing a mass of swirling energies. Wind blew everywhere as power radiated off the gate. Uryu narrowed his eyes.

"It opened," He observed.

"Which means that something's coming out," Ichigo said, "Let's go!" The two nodded. The tree of them raced off toward the gate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Takeshi landed on the abandoned street. Several demons appeared behind him. The demon commander turned around to look at his men. His eyes narrowed.

_Thirteen…so we lost two…._

"Alright, prepare yourselves," Takeshi announced, "The enemy is sure to be here any…" A wave of blue light suddenly rushed between Takeshi and his warriors. Ground was torn up as the attack passed by. Takeshi looked over. A familiar Orange headed Soul Reaper was standing a few dozen feet away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo glared at the demon commander. Rukia and Uryu were standing behind him. He narrowed his eyes at the demon.

"You…I know you…" Takeshi smirked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…It's been awhile" The demon replied.

"You were Kagai's commander," Ichigo stated. Takeshi nodded.

"I was,"

"Why are you here now?" Ichigo demanded. Takeshi smirked.

"come now, surely you know the answer to that," Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I'm betting Akane sent you here to attack my town," He replied.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Give the strawberry a prize!" Takeshi smirked. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Bastard!" He held up Zangestu. Takeshi smiled at him.

"Ready to fight eh? Fine with me. But do you think you can handle going up against trained Keibatsu warriors?" As he said that, thirteen demons came up behind the Demon Commander. They were all heavily armed and looking dangerous. Ichigo smirked.

"Phe, they don't look so tough," Takeshi smirked.

"Well, let's find out then," The two rushed at each other. There was a clang as their blades met. Ichigo growled and jumped back. He flash stepped and appeared behind the Demon Commander. He brought his sword crashing down. Takeshi raised his own sword. Their blades crashed into each other. Takeshi smirked.

"Too slow…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight demons rushed at Uryu. He sighed as he pushed his glasses up his face.

"Only eight, rather insulting," He drew his bow and fired several arrows. Three fell down dead not milliseconds after that. The remaining five demons roared and drew their weapons. Suddenly one was before Uryu. The demon roared and brought the ax he was holding crashing down. Uryu used Hirenkyaku to dodge. Uryu repapered behind the demon, arrow drawn. Uryu released the arrow, it went flying through the demon skull. The demon fell to the ground lifeless. Suddenly three more demons appeared behind Uryu, Uryu spun around quickly and quickly released arrows. The demons would have fared better against a machine gun. Hundreds of arrows tore them apart before they could even think. Uryu straightened himself and adjusted his glasses. The remaining tow demons were standing a dozen feet away, obviously terrified. One was actually hiding behind the other. Uryu sighed as he released a final arrow. It went through the first demon and impaled the second. Both demons fell to the ground dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven demons had circled around Rukia. She quickly drew her Zanpakuto.

"Dance _Sode no Shirayuki," _Her blade turned pure white and a ribbon formed on the end of the hilt. She raised her blade.

"Come if you want to meet death," The demons roared and charged at her. Rukia twirled her blade.

"First dance_, Some no mai, Tsukishiro," _She made a slashing motion with her blade, and disappeared. The demon all froze, stopping where she had been only a second ago. Their eyes widened as a white circle appeared beneath them. Rukia could suddenly be seen on the outside of the circle. The demons didn't even have time to think before ice erupted upward from the circle. Four of the demons were caught in the blast. The other three lost at least one arm each. Rukia turned to face the remaining three. They froze as she glared at them.

"W-what the hell is she…!?" One of the demons said. Rukia raised her blade.

"I am a Soul Reaper, I pass souls on to the next life, as I will yours." She pointed her blade at the demons.

"Second dance, _Tsugi no mai, Hakuren" _Ice erupted from the tip of her sword. The demons didn't even have time to scream before the ice encased them. Rukia sheathed her Zanpakuto and looked over. Uryu had just finished with his demons as well. A sudden clanging of metal brought her attention to Ichigo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo wiped blood off his face. He narrowed his eyes.

_Damn! This guy's good. _

Takeshi spat out some blood. He smirked at Ichigo.

"Not bad Kurosaki, I can see why Akane lost to you," Takeshi raised his sword, "However, the same won't be said for me," A red haze suddenly enveloped the demon.

"_Naiteki Daraku!" _Takeshi's blade suddenly merged with his hand, making huge metallic claws on his fingers. There was shinking sound as he flexed his fingers. The demon smirked at Ichigo.

"Now die," A red beam suddenly erupted from the demons eyes. Ichigo quickly jumped. The beam crashed into the house behind him, tearing through and obliterating it.

"What the hell!?" Takeshi laughed.

"That's the power of my Naiteki Daraku! It allows me to shoot a highly concentrated and destructive beam of spiritual power from my eyes. Here let me show you again!" Takeshi shot another beam at Ichigo. Ichigo just barely managed to dodge. However, he had to twist in the air and was now left wide open.

"I told you, You're too slow!" Takeshi shot a beam at Ichigo. It raced toward him.

_Crap! Can't dodge!_

The beam slammed into him. A huge explosion ensured. Takeshi smirked.

"And that's the end of you," he smirked. Then his eyes suddenly widened.

"_Ban-kai_!" Blood suddenly spurted from all of Takeshi's limbs. The demon commander fell to his knees. As he hit the ground a black blade positioned its self near his throat. The demon looked up. Ichigo was standing before him.

"Still to slow?" Ichigo asked. Takeshi growled.

"Damn you Kurosaki," He spat.

"I've heard that before," Ichigo replied. He moved his sword forward, until Zangetsu's tip touched the demons skin.

"Now I've got some questions for you," Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Takeshi smirked.

"Go to hell," he suddenly raised his right hand and smeared some of his blood on it. He then quickly drew a circle on the ground. Then he placed his palm in the center. Ichigo's eyes widened as the blood began to glow.

_**CRACK!!!**_

Ichigo's head shot up. The demons gate began to open again. Takeshi laughed evilly.

"Later! Ichigo Kurosaki!" Takeshi was suddenly thrown through the gate he disappeared as soon as he touched the swirling mass of energy inside the gate.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked over. Rukia and Uryu came running up.

"What happened?" Rukia asked.

"The bastard got away," Ichigo growled. Uryu looked at him.

"What now then," Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't…" suddenly his foot slipped. Ichigo stumbled. Suddenly wind began to blow everywhere. Ichigo suddenly felt himself being pulled toward the demons gate.

"What the hell!?" He shouted. He looked around. Rukia and Uryu were being similarly affected. Ichigo felt himself sliding over the ground. He quickly plunged Zangestu into the ground. Rukia did the same. Uryu took out a Seele Schneider and plunged it into the ground. The wind picked up. Ichigo's clothes whipped around him.

"Ahg! Damn it!" The force grew stronger. Ichigo's feet left the ground, his body being pulled toward the gate. The same thing happened to Rukia and Uryu. Ichigo heard a creaking sound as Zangestu slipped from the ground. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Shi.."

Zangetsu was tugged free. Ichigo went hurtling toward the gate. Rukia and Uryu followed him. The three of them were sent screaming into the Demons Gate.


	11. Deserted in the Desert

There was a blinding light, even though his eyes were closed. Ichigo's eyes shot open. A bright blue sky was hovering over him. The bright red sun pounded down on him.

_Wait…since when was the sun red…?_

Ichigo slowly sat up. His eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. He was in a desert. One that seemed to stretch for miles.

_What…the hell?_

He rubbed the back of his head as he tried to remember what had happened. His eyes widened as he remembered being sucked through the demons gate. He once again looked at his surroundings with a new-found realization.

"Oh shit…" He whispered.

_Damn, tell me I'm dreaming._

He looked on the ground on which he sat. He picked up some sand and let it run through his fingers. The sand wasn't like sand back in the World of The living. This sand was smooth and red.

"Where…am I…?" He asked himself. With a groan he stood up. He once again looked around. He was obviously in the middle of the desert. He could see mountains on the edge of the terrain. Yet they seemed to be a good couple dozen miles away. His eyes widened as he heard a groan behind him. Ichigo spun around. Rukia was lying on the sand a few feet away, still unconscious. Ichigo quickly went to her side.

"Hey, Rukia," He called to her as he shook her shoulder. She mumbled something but didn't do anything else.

"Damn it," Ichigo cursed. He shook her shoulder harder, she didn't stir.

"Come on Rukia wake up!" He said loudly. His eyes widened as a shadow fell over them.

"It appears that this journey took a lot out of her," Uryu Ishida commented. Ichigo looked up at him.

"Ugh, it seems that when we traveled through the gate it absorbed most of our spiritual energy. She is probably exhausted," Ichigo looked at him quizzically. Uryu looked down at him.

"Because I am a Quincy, and am able to absorb spiritual energy from the air around me, so I was not affected much, and you, who possess an enormous amount of spirit energy, are not as likely to feel the strain of the loss of power. However, Rukia is neither a Quincy nor does she have a huge quantity of spirit energy, so she is most likely drained. I doubt she will wake up before her body has a chance to replenish that lost strength." Ichigo stared at Uryu.

"Uryu…"He said, "…You're here too?"

"I've been here all along! You just noticed?!" Shouted Uryu angrily, a vein throbbing in his head. He glared at Ichigo.

"Sorry," Ichigo mumbled as he picked up Rukia and placed her on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and supporting her legs with his hands, "So what now? Where are we?" He asked. Uryu looked around. Sighing he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Judging by our surroundings, and the fact of what just transpired, there is really only one possible place we could be…" Uryu's eyes narrowed.

"_Keibatsu, _the demon world…" Ichigo looked up at the blazing red sun, then down at the mountains.

"That's what I thought too…I was just hoping I was wrong…" Ichigo murmured. His eyes narrowed.

"We've got to get back home," He stated. Uryu nodded.

"That won't be as easy as it sounds," Uryu told him, "First of all, we have no idea how to get back, and second, we don't even know where in this blasted world we are," Ichigo smirked.

"Always focusing on the negatives, man you're so depressing," Making sure Rukia was securely fastened to his back, He began to walk.

"We'll head toward the mountains," he called back to Uryu. Uryu rolled his eyes and followed. He quickly caught up to the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"May I ask why?" The Quincy said sarcastically.

"Simple, no one lives in the desert. If we go the mountains, we might find some people," He answered.

"Yes, _Demon_ people," Uryu told him, "I know you like to go charging off without thinking but I don't think just strolling into enemy territory is the best idea,"

"Maybe it is. We did get here by the demons gate, I'm thinking that it would be demons who know how to operate the demon gate. Maybe we can get one to open it for us."

"And there just going to do that willingly?" Uryu asked. Ichigo smirked.

"Probably not, but I think the point of a sword can be very persuading," Uryu smirked and looked to the horizon. The mountains loomed in the distance. Uryu sighed.

"This is going to be a very long day,"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo stared into the horizon with half open eyes, his mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Damn it!" He suddenly shouted. Uryu glanced at him, "We've been at this for three hours! And look!" he angrily pointed to the mountains, which looked exactly the same distance away as they did when the two started walking.

"We haven't gotten any closer!" Ichigo shouted. Uryu looked back at the mountains.

"The mountains seem to be closer than they actually are…it's a simple trick of the eye," Uryu said calmly.

"Whatever! Why aren't we getting any closer!?" Ichigo shouted. Uryu sighed.

"Kurosaki, I think the heat is getting to you, your overacting considerably" Ichigo glared at him.

"Shut it," he hissed.

"Just calm down," Uryu said, a vein starting to throb on the back of his head, "I'm not exactly having fun either. What did you think I wanted to spend my day stuck in the middle of a desert with _you_?" Ichigo glared at Uryu.

"What was that bow-boy?" He glared.

"You heard me you meat cleaver wielding moron," Uryu glared back.

"Don't make me punch you Ishida," Ichigo threatened.

"Don't make me kill you Kurosaki," Uryu retorted. Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"That's it! I'm gonna ACK!" Ichigo choked when the pair of arm around his neck tightened considerably.

"Urg! Can't you two cool it for five minutes, how am I supposed to sleep!?" A new voice said. The two stopped glaring at each other. Ichigo looked over his shoulder. Rukia was sleepily blinking her eyes.

"Rukia," Ichigo smiled.

"Hey Ichigo," Rukia yawned. She suddenly froze in mid-yawn. Her eyes widened and she jumped off Ichigo's back.

"Wait, We! Where! Wha..!" She stuttered as she remembered what had happened. She looked at the two guys.

"What happened!? Where are we!?" She asked. Ichigo and Uryu looked at each other. They looked back at Rukia.

"_Keibatsu," _They both said simultaneously. Rukia blinked. Once…Twice...

"_Kei…batsu…_" She said slowly. They both nodded.

"Shit!" She cursed loudly.

"That was our first reaction," Ichigo said. Rukia didn't seem to hear him.

"Oh no, no, no! I promised to call my brother tonight, and there's no service here! He'll be so upset with me if I don't call!" She said as she frantically shook her soul pager.

"I think you're failing to grasp the severity of the situation," Uryu said with a disbelieving face that matched Ichigo's. Rukia froze.

"Oh, right sorry," She said as she put her pager away and blushed, "it just that he's strict on these things, he doesn't like me staying with Ichigo and not checking up with him," Uryu snorted and Ichigo glared at him.

"The point is that we're stuck in a foreign place with practically no idea on how to get out," Ichigo said, once again serious. Rukia nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Uryu told her about Ichigo's plan. She nodded when he finished.

"It's a risky plan, defiantly, but it seems to be the only one we got," She said. They both nodded. Rukia began to walk.

"So let's go," She called back to them. The two guys followed her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Finally!" Ichigo panted and collapsed on the ground near the base of the mountain. Rukia shook her head.

"Get up Ichigo, it wasn't that bad, it only took a few hours,"

"You call six hours a few!" Ichigo said from his position on the ground, "And don't forget that I had to carry you for three of them,"

"Are you suggesting that I'm heavy?" Rukia said coldly, a vein beginning to form on her head. Ichigo shrank back a few feet.

"N-no, of course not!" He stammered. Rukia glared at him and turned away.

"That's what I thought," She said. Ichigo sighed and laid his head back on the ground. Uryu came over and sat on a rock by him.

"So, now that we've reached the mountains, now what?" Ichigo thought at he stared into the dark sky. The sun had set an hour ago.

"We should try to find some inhabitants, demons or no, it's possible they can open the gate to back home," Uryu nodded. Ichigo suddenly sniffed the air, his eyebrows raised as he sat up.

"Does anyone else smell…bacon?" The other two looked at him like he was crazy.

"Excuse me?" Uryu asked, "What are you…" He stopped when he caught the smell.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, "There no bacon here…" then she too smelled it, she stood up.

"But that is definitely cooked meat," She exclaimed. The three of them raced off toward the smell. As they ran Uryu looked up.

"Smoke," He said to them. That meant that there was a fire nearby.

"There's somebody there," Ichigo said. Suddenly the three stopped. They had reached a cliff. They peered out over the side. They're eyes widened at the sight. There was a huge camp below, filled with at least thirty demons. Most were sitting around fires eating and talking, some were in some of the many tents set up. Flags with a strange symbol on them were put up around the camp.

"Demons," Uryu whispered. Rukia nodded.

"Well, Kurosaki, let's put your plan into action," He began to climb down the cliff, but Ichigo stopped him.

"Wait," He commanded. Uryu looked at him. Ichigo didn't glance at him, he was looking on the symbol on the flags.

"We can't go down there, at least not yet," He said. Rukia looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because those aren't regular demons," He answered. His eyes narrowed.

"They're a part of Akane's army,"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors note- Its been a while since I last updated, so to make it up to all of you, I posted two chapters! Yay! So go ahead and click the next chapter button, but review this one first.**


	12. Begin Burn

"What?" Uryu asked, "How do you know?" Ichigo pointed.

"The symbol on the flag, Akane's got the same on tattooed on the back of his hand. I noticed it during our fight,"

"So what?" Uryu demanded, "If they're a part of the demons army, then they might know how to open the gate,"

"No Ichigo's right," Rukia said, "Demons, for all their worth, are fiercely loyal. They wouldn't betray their master,"

"Even if the master betrays them," Ichigo mumbled. They both looked at him. He looked up.

"Uh, anyway, I've still got an idea. If we follow them, they might meet up with that Takeshi guy, we know he knows how to open the gate. And," Ichigo smirked, "I know I can convince him to open the gate," Uryu looked at him.

"I thought you just said demons were loyal, how are we gonna get him to help us," Ichigo smirked.

"Trust me, I know a self absorbed bastard when I see one, if I threaten him, he'll help," Uryu looked at him for a moment, then sighed.

"Alright, I hope you know what you're doing Kurosaki," He said. He went over to a rock and sat down, his back leaning against it.

"I hope I do too," Ichigo admitted to himself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They demons left their camp at dawn. Not five minutes after the sun rose they demons evenly started marching east. The three followed quietly behind. Always close enough so they could see the small force, but far enough away so they couldn't be seen.

"Where do you suppose their going," Uryu asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't know…a castle?" Uryu looked at him.

"A castle?" Ichigo glared at him.

"Hey you asked for my opinion and I gave it to you,"

"Sorry, momentarily forgot that I don't care about your opinion,"

"Why you…"

"Shut it!" Rukia whispered to them loudly, "Keep it down, or we'll be discovered!" The two feel silent, and continued to follow the small force of demons.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was around midday, when they spotted it.

"Hey, look," Rukia said to the two of them. The guys did so. A small village loomed in the distance. It looked like something out of the feudal era. There were small wooden houses littered around fields.

"Demon villages, why am I not surprised," Uryu mumbled. Ichigo rolled his eyes. The three continued to follow the demons. After about an hour the demons were close to village. Ichigo and Rukia and Uryu fell further behind the demons as they got closer to it.

"We can't exactly follow them in," Uryu said. Ichigo nodded. Rukia hopped on top of a rock. She watched at the demons marched toward the small village.

"We'll go around it, and wait for them to leave, and just continue following them," Ichigo nodded.

"Seems like a good idea as any," He agreed. They three began to change their route. Now they circled around the village, keeping a good distance away from it. The whole journey took about a half hour. By now the demons were only a few hundred feet from the village.

Rukia suddenly stopped walking. They had made it halfway around the village. She turned around to face Ichigo and Uryu.

"We might as well wait here, we can clearly see the village, so we'll know when they leave. They two of them nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo watched as the demons entered the village, one by one they disappeared into the town. The three of them were just sitting on separate rocks a good distance away from the village. Suddenly he heard a rumbling noise. He sighed and made a pathetic face.

"Ugh…I'm hungry," He said aloud. Uryu glanced at him.

"We haven't had any nourishment since we got here," He said.

"I don't suppose anyone had any food," Ichigo hoped. They shook their heads. Uryu tapped the ground with his foot.

"I guess we could kill a rabbit or something and cook it," Ichigo was about to nod when he remembered who was with them. He look at Rukia, who looked absolutely horrified. Uryu noticed her expression.

"Or not…" He sighed. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll just wait…" He said. The three fell silent. They waited for the demons to leave the village. Five minutes later the demons had still not left the village, and the three was still silent. So they easily heard when the screams started.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo said as his head whipped toward the village. Screams of terror were echoing from it.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked with wide eyes. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the buildings start to burn.

"They're raiding it!" Ichigo exclaimed. Uryu looked at him.

"Are you that surprised?" Ichigo looked at him and then back at the burning village. Screams continued to erupt from the condemned place. Ichigo gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Rukia looked at him.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo didn't look at her, he continued to scowl at the village. He shut his eyes in frustration. His fists clenched into tight balls. Finally his eyes shot open.

"Damn IT!" He shouted, without a second thought he flash stepped toward the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo!" Rukia called after him. But Ichigo was already gone. Uryu scowled.

"That idiot!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A demon woman huddled against what was remaining of a building. The entire village was on fire, flames coursed all around her. The woman presser her back against the rubble. She was huddling something wrapped in cloth close to her chest. Considering the thing was crying it wasn't hard to figure out what it was. A demon soldier walked toward her.

"Well now…aren't you cute…" he said evilly. The demon woman tried to shrink back, but she was pressed against the wall.

"Why don't you put that thing down and come over here…I want to have some fun…" The soldier said. The woman didn't move. The demon smirked.

"Oh come on, I just want to have a little fun with yo…" Suddenly blood spattered everywhere, and the demon fell in two halves on the ground. A giant cleaver like sword was positioned in the middle of the two halves. The orange haired wielder was scowling and a shadow had fallen across his eyes. The demon women looked on in amazement as the person rested the blade on his shoulder.

"Y-you're a…" The person looked up, revealing narrowed brown eyes.

"Get outta here, you're not gonna live if you just sit there!" The demon woman's eyes widened. But she soon regained herself. She stood up and bowed her head.

"Yes, and thank you!" The person's eyes widened in surprise, but he soon narrowed them again. He nodded at her. The woman turned around and began to run out of the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo scowled as he turned away from the fleeing demon woman. The village was in flames, and people were running around screaming. And the soldiers were killing mercilessly. Suddenly two demons spotted him.

"Hey! What the! I-it's a Soul Reaper!" Ichigo scowled at them as he raised his Zanpakuto.

"Kill him!" The demon shouted to his comrades. Three demons rushed at Ichigo. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

_**SLICE!**_

_**SLICE!**_

_**SLICE!**_

Three dead demons fell to the ground. Ichigo glared at the dead bodies. Suddenly a shadow fell across him.

"You dare invade our world! DIE!" A huge demon, standing behind Ichigo shouted. The soldier brought down a huge hammer. There was a big crash as the hammer crashed into the ground. The demons eyes widened.

"Wha…" Suddenly he wasn't holding a hammer anymore, just a broken stick. The demon didn't even have time to think before a huge sword pierced his chest. The demon looked up. The last thing he saw was an orange heads soul reaper, sword in hand.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked over. Rukia an Uryu suddenly appeared beside him.

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing!?" Rukia shouted. Ichigo scowled.

"What does it look like?" He said. Uryu scowled.

"Why the hell are you helping them? Their demons,"

"And you're a Quincy, what's your point?" Uryu's eyes widened at this. Ichigo turned away.

"Look, I don't know why I'm doing this. It just feels like the right thing to do…" He said. Nothing was said. However he did hear the sound of a sword being drawn. He turned around. Rukia was resting her Zanpakuto on her shoulder.

"Alright then…Where do we start?" She smirked. Ichigo smiled.

"Alright," He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on Zangetsu, "Let's go!" Ichiro rushed off. He appeared in another part of the village. There was a group of soldiers terrorizing some villagers. Ichigo flash stepped between them. The soldier's eyes widened.

"What the…What the hell is this?" Ichigo raised his sword.

"Leave now, and I don't have to hurt you…" The demons laughed.

"Yeah right! Kill this dumbass!" They all rushed at him. Ichigo brought back Zangetsu.

"Now I have to hurt you," He swung his sword.

"_Getsuga Tensho_!" A white wave of energy flew at the demons. They didn't even have time to scream before it enveloped them. Ichigo turned around, not even watching their bodies fall. He looked at the villagers.

"I think you should leave, if you don't want to go through that again," he told them. One of the villagers nodded. He stood up and looked at Ichigo.

"Thank you…" he said. Ichigo's eyes widened. He was about to say something but the demon villagers had already fled. He watched them run.

_That's the second time I've been thanked by a demon... _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia jumped up to avoid an attack. She smirked.

_Ha! These demons are nothing, I don't even have to release my Zanpakuto!_

She flew over a demon. She struck out with her sword. The blade crashed into the demons skull. The demon fell to the floor, dead. The other demons around looked at her in disbelief.

"Hey! What the…" The demon didn't get to finish, because at that moment a he was hit by a barrage of blue arrows. Uryu glared at the remaining demons.

"Don't turn your back on me," He said coolly. The demons roared and charged at him. A shadow fell across Rukia. She quickly jumped out of the way to avoid an attack.

_Agh! How many of these annoying things are there!?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sliced another demon. It let out a cry as it fell to the floor. Ichigo felt three more demons behind him. He spun around, swinging his sword.

"_Getsuga Tensho_!" The white moon fang tore apart the demons. The fell to the ground with a thud. Ichigo looked up and spotted another demon soldier. It glared at him. Ichigo smirked.

"So you're next then," he raised his sword. The demon roared.

"Agh! I will kill…"

_**SPLAT!**_

Ichigo's eyes widened. The demon fell in two halves onto the ground.

_The hell!?_

Suddenly there was another figure there. It was no soldier, yet he was still carrying a sword, a blood covered sword. The figure was dressed in baggy pants and what looked like the top of a kimono. The figure had short claws and a long purple tail. A scarf covered all of his face but his golden eyes.

"Who…the hell…?" Ichigo whispered. Suddenly more demon soldiers appeared. They surrounded the new person. With a roar they all lunged at him. It all happened in an instant. A second later, the demons fell to the ground dead. Ichigo looked on in amazement. Then the person turned towards him.

_**CLASH!**_

Ichigo just barely managed to raise Zangetsu.

"What the hell!?" He shouted. The person narrowed his eyes. He jumped away from Ichigo, but was quickly on him again. Their blades crashed and sparked. Ichigo scowled.

"What the hell is you're problem!" He demanded.

"You are," the person replied. He jumped over Ichigo, slashing at him in the process. Ichigo raised his sword and blocked it. The person landed behind Ichigo. He lunged forward. Ichigo spun around and blocked. Their blades met.

"I'm fighting the soldiers to! I'm not your enemy!" Ichigo tired to reason.

"Everyone is our enemy!" The person said.

_Our?  
_Ichigo looked around. He saw other sword wielding non soldier demon running around, killing off the soldiers. His attention was soon brought back to the fight, however, when the person kicked out at Ichigo. Ichigo jumped back. He landed a few dozen feet from the person. He scowled and raised his blade.

"I'm warning you, you shouldn't mess with me," He said as he narrowed his eyes. The figure raised his own blade.

"I'll say the same to you," He replied coldly. The two glared at each other before dashing forward.


	13. End Burn

_**Clash!**_

Sparks flew as their blades met. Ichigo glared at the person before him. Shining red eyes glared right back. They both jumped back. Ichigo frowned as he stared forward.

_Who is this guy? _

The person suddenly dashed forward. Ichigo raised his blade and swung. The swords crashed together. Ichigo pivoted on his right foot and turned, swinging Zangetsu as he spun. His enemy quickly positioned his sword behind his back. Zangestu crashed into the blade. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"That clunky sword of yours is awfully slow," The person said. He quickly spun around, Ichigo's Zanpakuto slid off his sword. He swung a clawed hand. Ichigo jumped back to avoid the attack. Ichigo gritted his teeth and flash stepped. He appeared above the demon. Roaring he swung his blade. Suddenly the demon disappeared. Zangetsu sliced through open air. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Over here," A voice behind him said. Ichigo's eyes widened and he spun around in the air. A blade cut into his arm. Ichigo cried out. The demon didn't stop, it raised its sword and brought it down. Ichigo raised his sword. The demons blade crashed into Zangetsu. Ichigo hit the ground. He was crouching, trying to hold back his enemy's sword.

"_Awai__supi-do__,_ **[Light speed]**_" _The demon said as he stood over Ichigo, "It is far superior to the technique you were using," Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Damn it!" he growled. He pushed up ward. The demons sword left his and Ichigo swung across. The demon jumped back. Ichigo flash stepped behind the demon. The demon turned his head.

"That again? I thought I told you…"

"_Getsuga…"_ The demons turned around.

"_Tensho_!" A light blue wave flew at the demon. The demons eyes widened and it tried to dodge. It disappeared as the wave hit him. Ichigo lowered his sword. The demon reappeared a few feet away. Blood was dripping from his arm.

"huh…huh…Damn it…What the hell was that…?" The demon growled. Ichigo said nothing. The demon stood up straight.

"Looks like you're no ordinary opponent. I guess I have to finish this quick," He said.

"I have no reason to fight you, so stop attacking," Ichigo replied. The demons eyes narrowed behind the scarf covering his face.

"I have every reason," The demon disappeared. Ichigo raised his sword. The demons blade crashed into it. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Fine…" The two disappeared and reappeared twenty feet away, blades still locked. Ichigo flash stepped again. And again, each time his blade met his enemies. Ichigo jumped back ward. He swung his sword.

"Getsuga Tensho!" He cried. A moon fang flew toward the demon. The demon jumped over it and lunged at him. Ichigo blocked his attack and flash stepped behind the enemy. He swung his blade. The demon spun around and raised his blade. Sparks flew as they crashed together. The two glared at each other. Suddenly their eyes widened at an ear piercing scream.

The battle was still raging around them. One of the villagers was up against a wall. One of Akane's soldiers was advancing on the villager. The soldier raised his sword. The villager screamed again. Ichigo's and the demons eyes narrowed.

The soldier was about to bring his blade around when he was pierced from behind, by two blades. The blades swung outward, cutting the demon in half. Ichigo rested a blood stained Zangestu on his shoulder. The demon he had been fighting earlier did the same. The demon looked back over at Ichigo. His eyes widened.

"Y-you…" He said. Ichigo looked away from the now running villager and back at the demon.

"Y-you have no claws…no…horns…no…tail…You…You are no demon," Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"W-what are you…?" The demon asked hoarsely, his eyes wide as if he had seen something truly frightening. Ichigo looked at the demon.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper," He told the demon. The demon's eyes widened further and he took a step back.

"S-soul Reaper!?" He exclaimed, "How…how can that be possible…?" Ichigo stared at the demon.

"Why did you attack me?" He asked. The demon stared at them.

"I…I thought you were one of them …" He looked at Ichigo, "You saved that villager…why?"

"I won't just stand by and watch someone slaughter innocent people," Ichigo replied.

"Innocent?" The demon said softly, "How could a Soul Reaper…say that to a demon,"

"I know of nothing that these villagers have done wrong…so to me…they are innocent," Ichigo said, "And besides…the man who commands the army that did this…is my enemy," The demon stared at Ichigo. After a while he looked away.

"It seems…I have misjudged you…You are not like the Soul Reapers I have heard about,"

"And you don't seem to be like any demon I've met before, you don't seem evil," Ichigo said, question in his voice. The demon closed his eyes.

"Not all demons are evil…It's not fair that we are branded as such. What defines a species as evil? It's looks? It's power? The Soul Reapers view us as a blood thirsty and despicable. Yet it's not true. It's all because of that blasted Kagai Hitokagai! After he appeared here in _keibatsu, _he convinced many of the demons that the Soul Reapers needed to be destroyed. He convinced them to become what the Soul Reapers thought they were. And now Akane's leading the army…" He trailed off. He had put so much anger into the words he spoke, now he just seemed tired. Ichigo stared at the person before him.

_They…they're just like any other species… they aren't evil…_

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

_Its' human nature…If one apple is bruised then the entire bushel is bad. They've been marked because of past mistakes and one sick persons ideals. It could have been the same for the Soul Reapers. It could have been Aizen…instead of Kagai…Every species has their mistakes…We can't mark them all for one's mistakes. _

"You…" Ichigo began, "Want to stop Akane…don't you...?" the person nodded. He reached up for his scarf and pulled. Ichigo watched wide eyed as the material fell away, revealing…a woman...

"I am Akira Shourai, of the rebellion,"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- Hey im back! I've been gone a long time. First I had basketball camp and right after that I went to San diego on vacation. But I'm back now. And I have two chapters.**

**Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming! Akira is going to be a major character in this story. She's become my second favorite female character in the story, after Rukia of course.**


	14. Where are your Rebel friends now?

Ichigo stared.

"The…Rebellion…?" Akira nodded. She looked around the same age as Ichigo. Of course in the spirit world that didn't mean much. She had deep red eyes and hair, which was a little past her shoulders. She had a slender green tail and short claws. Her horns were small and they pointed backward.

"The rebellion is a group formed to stop Akane, who is currently leading _keibatsu. _Not by popular demand though," Ichigo nodded. Suddenly he heard a shout behind him.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned his head. Rukia ran up next to him, followed closely by Uryu.

"Rukia! You're okay!" Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah, the demons were all weak,"

"I'm fine too, don't worry about me," Uryu said sarcastically as he came up.

"O don't worry I don't," Ichigo said smirking.

"Why you…"

"Ichigo," Rukia interrupted, "Who's this?" She asked, looking at Akira. Who was watching the three with interest. Akira nodded at Rukia's question.

"I'm AkiraShourai." She stated.

"Another demon?" Uryu asked. Ichigo nodded.

"but she's not…uh… I don't know…evil?" Uryu looked at him.

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe,"

"We are not evil!" Akira said angrily, "Its Kagai's fault we are called such! We have been mislabeled by the Soul Reapers!"

"Sound familiar…Uryu…?" Ichigo asked. Uryu looked at Akira and his eyes softened tremendously.

"Forgive me," He said, bowing his head, "I was rash, I too…know what it's like to be "mislabeled by the Soul Reapers," Akira looked taken back, but she nodded. Rukia looked back at Ichigo.

"You sure, Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up at Akira, her eyes burnt with the same desire his did, the desire to protect something precious to her. In her case, the demons. Ichigo nodded at Rukia.

"She's not bad," Ichigo said. Rukia looked at him for a bit. Then nodded. She turned to Akira.

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you," Rukia smiled. Akira grinned.

"Likewise," She agreed. She looked at them all.

"So…are you all Soul Reapers?"

"I am not a Soul Reaper!" Uryu shouted. Akira blinked.

"Sorry…?" She said. Ichigo sighed.

"He's touchy about that sort of thing, as you can see by his gay-ass outfit, he's not a Soul Reaper,"

"What what that!? Kurosaki! You…." Ichigo ignored his rants and stepped forward.

"These are my friends, This Is Rukia Kuchiki," he pointed to Rukia, who nodded, "She's a fully fledged Soul Reaper. And this Is Uryu Ishida," He nodded toward Uryu, "He's a Quincy," Akira nodded at him and then turned back to Ichigo.

"What's a Quincy?" Uryu fell to the ground. Ichigo burst out laughing and even Rukia giggled a bit. Akira looked at them all.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rukia shook her head.

"No no, It's just…"

"He's always preaching about how Quincy are the best and everything, it's funny to see that most don't even know who they are," Ichigo finished.

"We have you Soul Reapers to thank for that," Uryu said, pushing his glasses up his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not a real Soul Reaper, go complain to someone else," Uryu glared at him and it didn't take long to get Ichigo glaring back. Suddenly a new voice was heard.

"Miss Shourai!" A demon, dressed similarly to Akira appeared beside her.

"Miss Shourai, are you injured?" The demon said. Akira smiled.

"It's nothing serious, Kaede," She said, holding up her arm.

"Hey, sorry about that," Ichigo said, smiling softly. Kaede turned to Ichigo sharply.

"You injured Miss Shourai! I will…!"

"Stand down Kaede," Akira demanded, "He's not an enemy," She turned back to Ichigo.

"And there's nothing to be sorry about, it's my fault for attacking you on first sight, and besides, I got you too remember," Ichigo blinked for a moment , then raised his bleeding arm.

"Oh yeah," Everyone stared at him.

"Oh Yeah!?" They all shouted in disbelief.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I swear, you wouldn't notice if you're arm fell off," Rukia said angrily.

"Didn't that happen once?" Uryu asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't remember all my injur-OWWW!" Rukia had tightened the bandages painfully around his wound.

"I'm getting tired of healing you all the time," She said, irritated. Ichigo smiled.

"Really? I'm not," Rukia said nothing but was a little softer when she went back to wrapping up Ichigo's arm.

"Ok, here's the thing," Akira said. She had just come back from speaking with Kaede, "I'm afraid none of us know how to open a gate back to your world. But there might be someone in the rebellion that can. If you want I can take you back to base with us," Ichigo stood up.

"We'd really appreciate that, but if it's not too much trouble…we'd like to stay in _keibatsu _for a while, and…" Ichigo looked at Akira.

"We'd like to join you," Akira's eyes widened.

"You…want to join us," Ichigo nodded.

"Akane's army is a threat to my world, and Rukia's world. If you guys are going to try and stop them, then we're with you," Akira looked at them all.

"Really?" Ichigo nodded. Akira looked around.

"All of you want to help?" Rukia smiled

"It's the duty of a Soul Reaper to protect innocent Souls, even if they were once enemies," She said, "And besides, someone has to be here to keep him in check," She finished pointing at Ichigo, who had a vein throbbing in his head. Akira looked over at Uryu. He sighed.

"The Soul Reapers put a black mark on the Quincy's, They killed us off because we didn't agree with their ideas and practiced our own." Uryu stood up.

"From what I've gathered here today, the demons are the same. By the pride of the Quincy, I will not let another race be condemned the same way mine was. I'm in," Akira smiled at all of them.

"Thank you, my new friends," Her face turned serious.

"But it will be dangerous," Ichigo smirked.

"Everything we ever do is dangerous," He told her.

"And whose fault is that?" Uryu mumbled. Ichigo glared at him.

"Stuff it Ishida!" Rukia shook her head and smiled at Akira.

"Don't worry, they look like idiots but they're good,"

"Hey!" They both said. Rukia smiled again.

"And this guy," She pointed to Ichigo.

"He's the man who ended the last demon war, by defeating Kagai Hitokagai," Akira's eyes widened.

"You…are the one who defeated Hitokagai?" She asked. Ichigo smiled.

"Believe me…it wasn't easy, in fact to say it was as hard as hell would be an understatement,"

"We all have our reasons, but we all want to help," Uryu said.

"Can we fight with you?" Ichigo asked. Akira said nothing for a second, then smirked.

"Sure, why not?" She said, she held out a hand. Ichigo grasped it and shook. Akira smirked again.

"And let me be the first to say…" She turned around and started to walk away, the remaining demons immediately started following her.

"Welcome to _Keibatsu,"_ She said over her shoulder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- I really like these past two chapters. They were a lot of fun to write, and I really like Akira. Like I said, she's gonna be a big part of the story. So please Review!**


	15. Getting Somewhere

Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu walked among the group of rebels over the yellow grassy plain. The group was being led by Akira, who was apparently the leader of the group of Rebels.

There were about twenty demons in all, excluding Akira. They each wore some type of weapon and light armor. Some of them shot Ichigo and Rukia strange glances. Rukia would just smile and Ichigo would ignore them completely. She walked at an easy pace in the front. Ichigo and his friends trailing closely behind. Akira looked over her shoulder at the Soul Reapers…and Quincy

"So tell me," She said, "How did you guys end up here?" She asked. Ichigo thought back.

"Well, we were fighting some of Akane's men in our world. And this one guy, Takeshi, he opened a gate before I could finish him off, we got sucked in with him." Akria slowed until she was walking next to them.

"Takeshi?" She asked, recognition in her voice. Ichigo nodded.

"Do you know him Akira?" Rukia asked.

"Not personally," She admitted, "But I've heard that he's the commander of Akane's army,"

"An annoying bastard," Ichigo mumbled, still sore over him getting away. Akira laughed.

"Yes, I've heard that too," She agreed.

"Akira, if you please, could you tell us where we're headed?" Uryu asked. Akira smiled.

"A few hours walk from here, there're some mountains, our headquarters lies in a valley inside," Akira rose her hand and pointed into the distance. A series of mountains could be seen jutting up from the ground a good distance away. Uryu nodded at her explanation. The group continued walking. There was really nothing to do, so it wasn't long before Ichigo and Rukia resorted to their favorite pastime.

"Damn it Rukia! Would you stop drawing those stupid bunnies!" Ichigo shouted.

"Shut up! All we're doing is walking and I'm bored!"

"Then at least stop showing them to me!"

"You just have no taste in art!"

"There is no way those can be considered art!" Akira watched the two bickering Soul Reapers behind her. She leaned across to Uryu.

"Do they do this a lot?" She asked. Uryu nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately. I think it' just their mentally retarded way of expression love," Akira blinked.

"Huh, Their together!?" She asked.

"Damn it Rukia stop hitting me!"

"I'll hit you if I want!" Uryu nodded again.

"Hard to tell isn't it?" He commented. Akira nodded. She turned to look at the two again.

"It's just…they seem like they can't stand each other," She said as she watched Ichigo making a face at a glaring Rukia. Uryu shrugged.

"I guess, but they've been through a lot together," Akira looked at him.

"Like what," Uryu shrugged again.

"That's their story, not mine," Akira nodded continued to walk.

The sun was beginning to set as they reached the mountains. Akira stopped at the base, as did the other demons. Ichigo and the others walked up next to her. Ichigo looked at the mountains before him. They were covered with trees and rose high into the clouds. Ichigo turned to Akira.

"Do we half to climb over them?" He asked. Akira smiled and stepped closer to the mountains base. She drew her sword and raised it above her head. With a flash she swung it down. The space her blade had cut vibrated and distorted. Suddenly, part of the mountain faded away to reveal a pass that led into the mountains. The pass stayed visible for a few seconds and then faded away, the mountain was back. Uryu pushed his glasses up his face as he observed.

"Hmm, an illusion to hide the pass," Akira smiled and nodded.

"Can't have Akane's army finding us, now can we?" She said. She turned and seemingly walked straight into a mountain and disappeared. The rest of the demons began following her. Ichigo raised and hand and moved it forward, he pulled it back when his hand disappeared.

"Weird," He mumbled.

"It's just an illusion Kurosaki," Uryu said as he began to walk forward. Ichigo glared at him but said nothing. Uryu soon disappeared as the rest of the demons were doing. Finally shrugging he walked forward, Rukia following behind him.

The mountain disappeared and the pass sprang up as Ichigo passed through the illusion. The other demons were already walking through the pass. Ichigo and Rukia followed them. They walked for about ten minutes. Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu looked around constantly, still trying to get used to _Keibatsu's _environment. The tree's were huge and instead of the normal green leaves they were red. During the day the sky was colored a light orange and turned to a clear blue as the sun set.

Suddenly Akira stopped. She had reached a cliff. She turned and faced Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu.

"Well guys, here we are," She gestured over the edge of the cliff. Ichigo stepped forward and looked over the edge. His eye's widened.

"Whoa..." He said slowly. The other came up beside him and had a similar reaction.

There were easily a thousand demons scattered the plain before them. Hundreds of tents littered the area. The demons rushed around the plain, each doing something. Some were sparing off to the side. Other's were hard at work crafting weapons and armor. Some were resting around fires and cooking food. To the left of the field a squad of battle ready demons marched around the camp. Ichigo looked to the end of the plain. There was a huge tent placed there. A huge banner was mounted on before the entrance. The symbol of a claw was painted on the golden flag.

"What do you think?" Akira asked as she stepped up beside Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head in disbelief.

"That's a lot of soldiers," He said. Akira looked at the plain.

"Maybe, Akane's got more though,"

"Well, if they all fight like you, it doesn't matter how many he's got," Akira smiled at the compliment and turned to look at the army. Rukia came up beside him.

"There's more than I expected," She said. Akira nodded.

"Many are tired of Akane's rule, they only wish to live in peace, not start a war with the Soul Reapers," With that she began walking down the cliff, the rest of the demons that had been with her followed. Ichigo continued to watch the army of demons move about below him. Rukia smiled as she watched.

"I never though I would be enlisting in a demon army," She said. Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Life seems to make us do a lot of things we never thought we'd do," He replied. He glanced at her and caught her smiling at him.

"What?" He asked. She didn't stop smiling.

"You really are willing to help them, aren't you?" Ichigo looked at her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You fought in the demon war too," She said, "…Normal people…wouldn't be so willing to fight for them after that,"

"I fought against Kagai's army, not these people," Ichigo said to her. She smiled and nodded.

"You're a good man…Ichigo" Ichigo smiled.

"You're here to, give yourself some credit," She smiled and nodded.

"Hey Ichigo, Rukia!" Akira called. She was almost at the bottom of the cliff, "Come on, I want to introduce you to the Rebellions Leader!" Ichigo nodded to her and turned back to Rukia.

"Come on, let's go," He said.

"Right behind you," She answered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- Here it is, things are gonna start getting more interesting now. And you're gonna find out a lot about Akira. Please Review!**

**Oh and one more thing. If you guys want, I'm writing a Magnificent Seven parody with characters from different Anime, Ichigo is in the main character and its got Ichiruki in it so…please check it out. Not a lot of people have!**

**.net/s/5214853/1/The_Magnificent_Seven**


	16. Old Hate, New Face

The group walked through the rebellions camp. Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu followed closely behind Akira, not wanting to be lost among the busy camp. The group returning thinned as they got farther into the camp, with most of the demons leaving to go to separate parts of the camp. Possibly they went to go eat or find friends. Soon it was just Akira and the newcomers. They were headed toward the huge tent near the back of the camp.

The Soul Reapers and Quincy looked around at their surroundings curiously. Now that they were closer, they could see the camp in a better light, or not. On close inspection, the three saw just how poorly the quality of the tents actually were. Some seemed to be fashioned just from old spare cloth and old string and rope. And the demons walking around, some were dressed in cloths little better than rags. Uryu narrowed his eyes, ever the observant one; he saw what some of them were eating. It looked like nothing more than warm water with a few vegetables thrown in. All three of them thought the same thing. These people were very poor. Akira looked back and saw that they had noticed this.

"Not very impressive…is it?" She asked. The three turned to look at her, "As you can imagine, we don't receive that much money. Most of our money comes from donations from town or villages we've liberated from Akane's army. As it's barely enough to get by on," She sighed.

"We barely have enough to feed and cloth people. These people are good, they fight for a good cause, yet they suffer so much," Akira said sadly.

"This reminds me of when I was back in the West Rukon district." Rukia said, seemingly to no one but herself, "It was hard, just staying alive was a challenge we faced everyday," Ichigo looked at her, and not for the first time felt a strong amount of sympathy for Rukia and her difficult childhood. His eyes narrowed as he saw something past his girlfriend. A young demon woman was cleaning the dirt off a small demon boy. They, like all the others, were dresses in old rags and cloth.

"…There are children here?" Ichigo asked. Akira turned to him. After a second she nodded sadly.

"Some of the warriors choose to bring their families along when they join. It's not encouraged, as we have barely enough for the warrior, but some do anyway. And what can we do? Say no? They have nothing? To turn them away would make us no better than Akane or Kagai." She looked over the camp.

"It's one of the reasons we hide here in the mountains, other than to keep Akane from finding us. We need to protect them," Ichigo nodded. No one said anything else as they continued to walk through the camp. Just like before, the people reacted similar to Ichigo and Rukia's presence. Some would just watch as they walk by, others would back away, and some even made angry and violent faces, as if they wanted to fight them. Rukia, for the most part, understood their reactions so she didn't pay too much attention to them. Ichigo just ignored them entirely.

Eventually, the group made their way to the large tent near the rear of the camp. Akira stopped walking a few feet away. She turned to the three of them and bit her lip.

"Okay, I know you said you would help, but you should know. The people in there won't be very…welcoming…toward you…" Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms.

"We're never welcome anywhere, The Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, it can't be worse than what we've already been through," He told her. Akira looked at him strangely.

"What were you doing in Hue…You know, never mind. Just be prepared for some hostility. But don't worry, I'll back you up," Akira said with a grin. Rukia nodded and Ichigo shrugged. With that Akira turned around and headed toward the tents entrance. She pushed the flap covering the entrance to the side and walked in. Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu followed behind.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the glimpsed the inside of the tent. It was huge. Burning lanterns and candles were littered everywhere. Weapons, from swords, to bows were lying carefully off to the side. Documents of all kinds, mostly maps, were strewn around the room. In the center of the room was a large table with a huge map on it. The table was surrounded by about a dozen demons. Each had their heads bowed over the map and they were talking in low voices. Ichigo just stood there, along with Rukia and Uryu as Akira walked respectfully towards the group of Demons. She went up behind and old looking demon and tapped his shoulder.

"Grandfather…" She said quietly. Ichigo rose and eyebrow slightly.

_Grandfather?_

The Demon looked up from the map and to Akira, just noticing that she was there. In human standers he looked about sixty five. His face was wizened and had long white hair a white beard. He wore a red clock and a green breastplate. Ichigo thought he looked a little like Yamamoto…only this guy had hair…

"Akira," He said in a deep voice. Apparently he had not yet noticed Ichigo and the others, "You've returned," Akira smiled and nodded.

"We managed to intercept Akane's squadron and destroy it before it managed to destroy Watashima village," Akira's grandfather smiled.

"Good, I knew I could count on you," He said, "…Now…could you care to explain to me who these people are?" He asked, not even glancing in Ichigo's direction.

_Whoa, maybe he did notice us…_

Akira suddenly seemed embarrassed.

"Uh…W-well…they're…" Ichigo stepped forward.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I am a…"

"I know what you are, Soul Reaper," The old man interrupted., "And let me say, you shall not find a warm welcome here," Ichigo lowered his head slightly but said nothing. For some reason, he was getting the feeling that the old man was not showing his dislike for them, but simply stating a fact.

"Grandfather, my squad and I met them in Watashima, they helped us defeat Akane's troops." The old man rubbed his chin, stroking his beard thoughtfully as he looked Ichigo and his friends over.

"Did they…?" He asked. Akira nodded.

"Yes, they are all very strong," She told her grandfather eagerly, "and they want to help us,"

"Help us!?" This shout did not come from Akira's grandfather but from someone else. A dark blue haired man around Ichigo's age scowled at them all.

"Yeah, right," he scoffed, "No Soul Reaper wants to help us! They want to kill us!"

"Kenta!" Akira shouted, "Don't be rude!" Kenta stared at her.

"Rude!?" He exclaimed, "There's a freakin Soul Reaper in here, and you're worried about me being rude?!"

"They're not like other Soul Reapers!" Akira protested.

"I'm not a Soul Reaper at all," Uryu mumbled. Everyone ignored him. Kenta smirked sadistically.

"'Not like other Soul Reapers' yeah right, All Soul Reapers are the same." He said darkly, "It's because of Soul Reapers that we're in this war in the first place. Because of Soul Reapers like Kagai Hitokagai," Akira just stared as Kenta made his way to the other side of the tables, closer to Ichigo.

"It's because Soul Reapers that Demons everywhere are dying." He spat, glaring right at Ichigo, "I hate them. I hate Soul Reapers," Ichigo said nothing he only stared back at Kenta.

"Kenta's right," Another demon said, "A Soul Reaper wanting to help us. I don't buy it,"

"I agree," Another said. Akira said nothing, she looked astonished at their reactions. Demons walked up behind Kenta, glaring at Ichigo and friends. Kenta smirked.

"Soul Reapers are scum." He spat, "You say you want to help us? You mock us," He glared at Ichigo, "I would love nothing better than to kill you right now," Quick as a flash there was suddenly an arrow and sword pointed at Kenta. Uryu narrowed his eyes and as lined his arrow up to Kenta's head and Rukia moved her sword up under Kenta's throat.

"That would be a very bad idea," Rukia said icily. Kenta's eyes widened in surprise. Ichigo himself had not moved. He only looked back at Kenta evenly.

"Enough of this," Akira's grandfather said, "Kenta stand down," Kenta narrowed his eyes, but didn't move. He and Ichigo continued to glare at each other for a full minute. After a minute, Kenta scowled and walked away. Rukia sheathed her sword and Uryu dissipated his arrow. Akira's grandfather turned to Ichigo and his friends.

"I said that you would not be welcome here," He said, "There are many like Kenta, they resent the Soul Reapers, and they blame them for this war. If you were to stay, you would be met with similar hostility like Kenta's." he looked at them, "Are you still willing to help?"

"Yes," Ichigo said simply. The old man looked at him for a second, then sighed.

"However," He started, "Kenta brings up a valuable point," He said, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"If I had wanted to kill you, you would be dead already," Ichigo stated.

"That is a bold statement," The old man commented. Ichigo shrugged. Akira's grandfather continued to look at him, as if sizing him up. After a minute he nodded.

"If it is your wish to help us, then you may do so," He finally said.

"What!?" Kenta exclaimed, "How can you trust him?"

"My granddaughter seems to trust him, is that not enough?" He said with a soft smile. Akira smiled broadly at the compliment. Kenta growled.

"No, I refuse to work along side a Soul Reaper," He growled.

"Last time I checked, Kenta, I was leader of this rebellion, not you. It is not your decision to make," Kenta scowled. Suddenly a smirk broke out over his face.

"Fine…" he said, "Then I challenge the Soul Reaper," He said, pointing to Ichigo, "To the _enkonchi,_" A couple of peoples eyes widened and Akira gasped.

"Kenta! You idiot! You can't do that!" She shouted at him. He smirked.

"I can if I want, those are the rules." He said. He looked back to Ichigo.

"So? What about it Soul Reaper? Do you accept," Ichigo blinked.

"To a what?" He asked. A few demons fell to the floor in astonishment. Kenta's mouth dropped open and he stared at him.

"W-What do you meant _what_!?" He shouted.

"You forget Kenta," Akira's grandfather, "Ichigo is a Soul Reaper, he is not from our world and would not know its customs," Kenta scowled. Ichigo looked over to Akira.

"What's a…_ enkonchi_?" He asked. Akira scowled.

"It's duel, a grudge match. It's basically a fight between to people over some grudge. They fight until the person that initiated the fight relinquishes the grudge or…" She sighed, "Until one dies. It was a well practiced thing thousands of years ago. Today though, _most_ people are more civilized."

"Whatever," Kenta said, "Well Soul Reaper? Do you accept?" Ichigo looked back to Kenta.

"Uh…No…" He said. Kenta's mouth dropped open again.

"What do you mean _no_!?" He shouted.

"I have no reason to fight you," Ichigo said simply. Kenta stared, mouth agape.

"Y-you'll be called a coward! You'll be shamed!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't really care about that." Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head. Kenta glared at him. His eyes were filled with hate, he angrily clenched and unclenched his hands. He lowered his head so his hair fell over his eyes.

"…Fine…"He hissed, "Then…if you won't fight me…" He raised his head again, eyes burning, "then maybe someone else will," He smirked evilly.

"Maybe I'll challenge freaky four eyes over there, or you're midgety girlfriend, I'll just kill them instead,"

_**SLICE!**_

A lock of Kenta's blue hair fell to the ground. Zangetsu glinted in the candle light. Ichigo glared at Kenta, who was staring ahead, eyes wide.

"Don't ever…threaten them…Especially not Rukia…" Ichigo hissed. Kenta smirked.

"Then fight me, and I won't" He spat back. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Fine…" He answered.


	17. World Had Left Me

They were outside in the middle of the camp. A crowd had gathered around them, forming a giant ring around the Soul Reaper and Demon. Kenta stood on the far side, scowling at Ichigo, who stood on the other. The people surrounding them were in an uproar. Angry shouts could be heard everywhere.

"Kill that Soul Reaper!"

"Let's see his blood!"

Rukia, who stood next to Akira and Uryu, narrowed her eyes at all the commotion.

_Ungrateful fools! Ichigo came here to help them and in return they treat him like this!?_

Akria bit her lip. She anxiously looked from one fighter to another.

"I don't like this," She said. "I'm worried,"

"Worried for whom exactly?" Uryu asked.

"Both," She answered, "Ichigo is a guest here, he shouldn't have to go through this. But Kenta is one of our strongest fighters, we can't afford to lose him,"

"Don't worry," Rukia spoke up, "Ichigo doesn't like to kill. He'll defeat Kenta, but he won't kill him." Akira glanced over at Rukia.

"Are you so sure he'll win?" She asked. Rukia smirked.

"I can guarantee this fight won't last longer than two minutes,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenta smirked at Ichigo.

"Well, are you ready Soul Reaper?" He asked.

"I don't even want to do this. But it looks like your gonna keep bitching about it if I don't. So let's just get this over with," Ichigo replied. Kenta scowled.

"You're attitude is really starting to piss me off," He growled. Ichigo smirked.

"Good," He replied. Kenta gritted his teeth.

"Bastard. Alright, let's do this," He bent over and grabbed a large object wrapped in cloth that lay at his feet. Picking it up, he tore the cloth off. As the fabric fell away Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. Kenta was now grasping a large sword in his hands. But it was a very unique sword. There was a long chain attached to the bottom. At the other end of the chain was a large spiked ball. Kenta grabbed the chain and hoisted the ball into the air. He smirked.

"Heh, are you still so confident Soul Reaper?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Reaching up with his hand he grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto. The cloth fell away from the blade as Ichigo drew his sword. The black blade gleamed in the light.

"Well, that's an interesting looking Zanpakuto. I can't wait to see what it does,"

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said, "But I don't want to waste time fighting you. The only reason I stayed in this world was to fight Akane. I don't feel like beating the crap out of weaklings," Kenta scowled.

"You Bastard. You shouldn't be so arrogant. I'll kill you, and send your friends packing,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't like this," Akira repeated as she watched the two glare at each other.

"Calm yourself Akira. This fight will be over soon." A new voice said. Akira's head turned sharply to her right.

"Grandfather!?" She exclaimed. Rukia looked at the old man.

"You think Ichigo's will win too, Mr…" She trailed off.

"Jin," The man replied. "And yes, I have a feeling that young Ichigo will defeat Kenta very easily,"

"But Kenta's one of the strongest fighters we have," Akira stated. "What do you mean he'll easily loose?" Jin turned to watch the two fighters.

"Just watch…" He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo, held his Zanpakuto out in front of him. Kenta grinned.

"Alright let's go!" He suddenly started spinning the mace around on the chain, "Ichigo Kurosaki!" The demon rushed at Ichigo, who stood his ground. Smirking, Kenta threw the mace at Ichigo. The weapon flew at him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He swung his blade upwards. The sword crashed into the mace and deflected it. Suddenly Kenta smirked.

"Ha fell for it!" He was suddenly before Ichigo, who still had his blade up in the air. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Got you!" Kenta swung his bade upward. Ichigo quickly jumped away. The blade caught the fabric on his torso tearing it a bit. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as his feet hit the ground.

_Guess he's not a complete loser after all._

Kenta smirked.

"Heh, nice moves," The mace started spinning again. "But you're gonna have to do better!" The mace flew at Ichigo. Quickly Ichigo sidestepped and the weapon flew past him. Kenta swung his arm and brought the mace back to him. He began to swing it over his head.

"Die!" The mace once again headed for Ichigo. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

_**SHINK!**_

Kenta's eyes widened.

"What the…" Ichigo tightened his grip on the mace's chain. He smirked.

"You don't mind if I take this do you?" He asked. Kenta scowled.

"Damn it! No one's ever done that before!" Suddenly Ichigo yanked on the chain. Eye's wide Kenta flew forward. Ichigo slashed with Zangestu. A large gash appeared on the demon's chest. Coughing, the demon fell to his knees. Ichigo stood over him.

"Ready to give up?" He asked. Kenta gritted his teeth.

"Damn it! You bastard! I'm not going out so easily."

"That's a pretty deep cut, you should just throw in the towel," Ichigo replied.

"Shut up!"

"Don't be a dumbass!" Ichigo shouted, "It's over!" Kenta clenched his fists.

"I…said…NO!" Lighting suddenly surrounded the demon. Ichigo jumped back as the blue sparks flew off the demon's body. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

_I'd almost forgotten about the demon powers. __Naiyou's can summon lighting and manipulate matter. No wonder he's able to use that mace thing so well._

Kenta stood up slowly. His eyes blazed at Ichigo. Lighting danced off him and shot into the sky.

"I will not lose. I will not lose. You Soul Reapers… You're the reasons we're stuck in this world. You're the reason we were enslaved by Hitokagai. I will not lose. I WON'T LOSE!" Suddenly he swung the mace over his head. The mace began to turn blue as electricity surged through it. Kenta glared at Ichigo, his eyes blazing.

"I'll kill you! SOUL REAPER!" He threw the mace at Ichigo. The weapon flew at him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

_Damn it!_

He held up Zangestu. The mace crashed into it. There was a huge explosion. Dust and dirt flew everywhere. Slowly the dust started to settle. Kenta stood in the arena. His hand outstretched and the chain leading into a patch of smoke, where Ichigo had been. Blood was slowly dripping from his wound. Kenta stared at the patch of smoke where the Soul Reaper stood.

"Damn Soul Reaper…" He spat. Suddenly something exploded out of the smoke.

_**CRASH!**_

Kenta's eyes widened. His mace had crashed into his stomach. Blood sprayed everywhere. Slowly the demon began to fall back.

"…What…?" He gasped. The demon hit the ground, eyes closing. The crowd, eyes wide turned their head. The smoke began to dissipate. When it cleared Ichigo stood there. A moon shield spinning in his hands. Ichigo sighed and stopped spinning his sword. He turned his head to look at the fallen demon.

"You're stuck in this world because you killed innocent people. If you're angry at Akane and Kagai for hurting the demons, fight them, not me. I don't have time for a pain in the ass like you" He said as he paced Zangestu on his back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- Sorry about not updating. I was very busy. But I'm here now, and updates will be more frequent. The story is about to start getting more action based. As Ichigo and co will begin their quest to stop Akane. So hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Also, if you like my writing, and I hope you do, take a look at my new story on fiction press.**

**.com/s/2705728/1/Kaze_Tale_of_Winds**

**I really like it, please, please, take a look.**


End file.
